One Punch man: But different
by RedianRed
Summary: Just One punch man but what will happen if Saitama's feats get recognized? a little bit of romance and some changes, and the story will be almost the same but a bit different.
1. The hero

It was a normal boring day until an explosion was heard in City A, people were running screaming. In the middle of the explosion, there was a purple monster it jumped and it shot explosive light balls into the city. "Who's available?" said a worker in HA (Hero association)

"Smile Man and Lighting Max are on their way" said another worker. **Back to the monster**: there was a child "daddy! Mommy!" she cried, the purple monster saw her he walked towards her and tried grabbing with his giant hand twice as big as her body, a yellow-red white blur got the girl before the monster grabbed her

"you're a fast one" said the purple monster "who are you," said the purple monster. The guy rotated to the monster with boring look "I'm an average human who's a hero for fun" said the bald guy

"What kind, of half-assed backstory, is that?" said the purple monster

"I was formed from the constant streaming of pollution with which you humans have suffused the earth"

"I'm Vaccine man, The earth is a single living organism. You, humans, are nothing but a disease-causing bacteria eating away at her life-force. In order to obliterate humans and their evil civilization. **The earth has given birth to me! Do you say you do this for fun? For fun? How dare you confront me. Mother earth's apostle. For that insane reason?! Yet, what more could be expected from a hu**-" the bald man raised his fist towards the monster in an instant the monster exploded into pieces. some heroes saw him and the HA workers to.

"one punch, just one punch? again"

"**DAMM I****T!**" said the bald man.

"Who is that guy?" said some heroes. They wanted to talk to him but he was gone.

* * *

**"Three Years Earlier"**

"a monster!" said a civilian. "run!" said another civilian. But one guy didn't run he was standing in front of the monster. the monster is half human half crab.

"Huh? You sure you don't want to run away?" said the crab monster. the man was standing with no response. "I bet you're a newly employed businessman already tired of work." said the crab monster "I ate too much crab and transformed into this. Crablante!" said crablante "Why aren't you running? you've got a death wish. Is that it?" said crablante

"well, not quite." said the man surprised the crab monster. "I'm no businessman. I'm unemployed. Right now. I'm looking for a job" "I had another interview today and got rejected royally." "I couldn't care less about anything. So I'm no mood to run. Just because the mighty Crablante has appeared." said the unemployed man.

"so, what'll happen if I don't run?" said the unemployed man. the crablante looked at the man with a scary smile. "You're eyes are lifeless, just like mine. From one set of lifeless eye to another, I'll let you go" said crablante and walked further and said "Besides right now... I'm hunting different prey. a split-chinned kid. And when I find him. I'm gonna rip his arms off!". the unemployed man continued walking but he comes across the split-chinned kid

"what you're looking at?" said the kid.

_'A split-chinned kid... if he's caught. he's dead' _thought the unemployed man.

"Hey kid, where you messing with a crab monster?" said the unemployed to the kid.

"huh? He was asleep in the park. so I drew some nipples on him with my marker." said the kid. "it's definitely him" said the unemployed man. "he has no idea what he's done. what do I do, I could still help him... but man this kid isn't cute at all. it's none of my business... I should just walk away. Right, I mean, who really cares?" said the unemployed man.

"I found you!" said the crablante with a creepy smile. he attacked the kid with his crab hand but before it hit the kid the unemployed man saved the kid and said "what the hell am I doing?"

"huh?" said crablante. "kid. he's after you get outta here" said the unemployed man "huh?" said the kid "don't worry about me. just go" said the unemployed man. "B-But, my soccer ball" said the kid "your ball?" said the unemployed man but the crablante has crushed the ball with his left leg. "hey, what's the big idea? Don't tell me you're gonna protect that stinkin' brat!" said crablante.

"Come on, you're gonna kill him over some harmless prank? Think about this" said the unemployed man. "I've already mutilated lost of people. Whoever makes fun of the way I look pays the price. No exceptions." said crablante, "Bye the way, that brat drew nipples on my body, with a permanent marker! Look at these claws! I can't even use a towel to wipe it off!" said crablante. he pointed his claws to the man and said "Get in my way, and I'll make sure you never go job hunting again!" said crablante, "Hahahaha!" the unemployed man laughed. "It just came to me, you look exactly like a villain from this anime I used to watch!" the unemployed man said, crablente attacked the man with his claw and he trowed the man to the other side of the street "Die," said the crablante to the kid, a little rock came flying to the crab monster it hit on his face but did no harm. "Hold it right there. in this age of declining birth rates, I can't just let you kill a kid." said the unemployed man

"You know what. when I was a little boy, I wanted to be a hero. not a businessman. But a hero who could send rotten villains like you flying with one punch, screw looking for a job! Bring it on!" said the man.

Crablante raised his claw and said "Some hero you are" and started beating the man, " You're pathetic! You don't stand a chance against me." crablante walked to the man. "Your life ends...Now" Crablante attacked the man with his claw but the jumped and used his tie grabbed on his eye and he pulled the eye until the crablante's organs come out. the man was standing there watching a dead crab monster.

* * *

**"Present"**

'_Has it really been three years sins then?' _thought Saitama_(Saitama is the unemployed man)_ '_after that day I trained so hard I went bald." _thought Saitama holding a crab in plastic. '_i became so powerful, no one can beat me. I'm the hero I dreamed of becoming. So what's this? What's wrong? Why does my heart feel so empty?'_ thought Saitama "482 yen. please" said a cashier "Okay" said Saitama "oh, hang on" said Saitama. the building started shaking "I have 82 yen" said Saitama but everyone was gone. he looked behind and saw that the wall that supposed to be there was gone.

He walked to the place and saw a giant foot in the middle of the city.

"incredible... this is incredible, little brother!" said a man standing on a colossal monster '_i never thought it would work._' thought the man

**"Flashbacks"**

_'Yes, it's more than I've imagined, big brother. My goal was to become the strongest man in the world. The strongest! that was my dream.' _thought the muscular man. "at last, the ultimate steroid, "Biceps king" is complete!" said the man to the muscular man. "little brother, drink this and you will obtain the power you've been seeking!" said the man "what? Drink that?" said the muscular man, " indeed! I added strawberry flavoring, to make it go down easier." said the man "brother..." said the muscular man and he drinks it.

and he started growing becoming bigger. " Yes this will do!" said the man

**"Present"**

"My brain and you're brawn! By combining the greatest of minds and the strongest of bodies, we brothers will conquer everything on earth and rule as kings" said the big brother loud. the colossal monster swings his hand and the air pressure destroyed a city, "I-Incredible. well done little brother. thousand have perished. now on the next town to destroy it as well" said, big brother.

"This! This is it. Big bro. this is what I was looking for... To be the strongest" said the colossal monster. "**This is an emergency evacuation warning.** **A giant creature has appeared in city D. The creature is heading towards City B, all residents of the area, please evacuate immediately!**" said an alarm.

"Yes that right scatters like rats! Get them!" said, big brother. "I'm the strongest man, I'm the strongest man, I'm the strongest man," said the colossal monster.

'what do you think, brother?" said big brother. "yeah, How's it feels being the strongest?" sad Saitama standing on the colossal monster's right shoulder

"what? there's someone on your shoulder!" said big brother. "put some pants" said Saitama, " that guy on your shoulder! kill him!" said, big brother. the colossal monster raised his hand and slapped his left shoulder.

"**Brother.** **How did this happen?! I just wanted to be strong! And I finally am the strongest man, but...**" said the colossal monster yelling. he grabbed Saitama and trowed him on the ground.

**After the battle**

"I'm the strongest. So what if I am? I feel empty." said the colossal monster "Right" said Saitama flying to the colossal monster's face-punching it.

"Having overwhelming strength is... Pretty boring," said Saitama

* * *

"the monster has been killed," said the bearded worker. "but who killed it?" said another worker "We got him on security cam," said the bearded worker. "and he is bald we didn't saw his face," said bearded worker, "if we find him he must be in S class," said another worker.

"Oh, who can he be?" said a green-haired girl, "Can I help in finding him?" said the green-haired girl. "Tornado? what are you doing here?" said the bearded worker.

"huh! Am I not allowed to come here?" said the green-haired girl. "of course you can come here, but we don't know anything about him" said the bearded worker.

"hmph, let me know if you find anything useful about him, he may be strong enough to be S class unlike the other Weak S classes," said the green-haired girl.

"I'm leaving." He said and went out of the room.

* * *

**I'm done with chapter 1. Let me know if I made some grammar mistakes English is not my first language. The next chapter will be out soon.**


	2. The hero -part 2-

**Hi guys a new chapter is here. I'm going to change the story, it'll not follow the original story 100% I will add some events that aren't in One punch man, just some.**

**And I'm skipping the subterranean**

**Enjoy:)**

* * *

**Wednesday, 1:26 PM, City** **H**

Saitama was peacefully shopping. "**This is an emergency evacuation warning. A disaster Level: Demon monster has appeared in City H**" "**I repeat: This is an emergency evacuation warning. A disaster Level: Demon monster has appeared in City H" **said the alarm loud.

"oh, I'm lucky that I'm in city H, I should check it" said Saitama.

Some A, B's Class were fighting the monster but they lost the fight, and some of them when unconscious already.

Saitama was running with his normal speed. He came across the monster,

"are you one of those fools?" said the monster to Saitama but he wasn't listening to the monster and was instead looking at the unconscious heroes and thought, '_i should help them when it's over_' "I'm the ultimate monster and my skin is made of real diamond so there is no way you could scratch me." said the monster.

Saitama thought '_i can use that diamond for money__._'

The monster got irritated by the man boring looking face. The monster raised his fist and was about to punch Saitama, But Saitama punched faster than the monster and exploded into pieces, '_wat a disappointment_' Saitama thought. the heroes that where conscious saw him, and where surprised, they reported to. But Saitama was not happy because the monster was lying when he said "my skin is made of diamond"

* * *

"It's him again" said bearded worker, "We should find him" said a worker in HA "How are we supposed to find him, if he is running away when he kills the monster?" said another worker. "We are not going to give up that easily, btw does he knows that the Hero association even exists?" said the bearded worker, "I don't think so if he knows then he would be already in HA," said another worker.

* * *

'_There's no sign that the evils of the world are disappearing. This hasn't changed since before I became a hero_.'

'_in other words, you could say that I haven't made any impact. I'm not necessarily sad about that. as the days pass, my emotions grow more distant_.'

'_Fear, tension, joy, anger... I feel none of them anymore__. In exchange for power, maybe I've lost something essential for a human being?_' thought Saitama._"_Vroom, vroom? No sense hiding if you saw me. I'm super custom YO649Z MK. II!" said the monster car. '_-I used to feel all kinds of emotions whirling inside me when I fought. Fear, panic, anger_' thought Saitama. "I love building custom cars so much... I decked myself out. I'm a custom car-loving monster! if you're thinking of getting in my way. I'll put a shine on that big headlight of yours!" that got Saitama and he punched the monster into pieces.

'_But now, all I need is one punch to end it_'

"Guess I'll have eggs over rice tonight," said Saitama.

'_Each day, I come home uninjured and wash my gloves. When I'm out fighting monsters, I never feel as if my heart's really in it. I mean, I just do the hero-thing as a hobby. In other words, as long as I get a kick out of it, that's all I care about."_ thought Saitama.

**"I Skipped Subbtereans Fight"**

"**I become too strong,**" said Saitama

* * *

"what could be the cause of a massive mosquito outbreak this year? We ask Mr. Kafetch, a mosquito expert who has written several books on the subject." said someone on tv, "Thank you for having me. Well, let me come right to the point. These mosquitoes belong to an entirely new species. Therefore, I know nothing about them." said Kafetch.

"**Get out,**" said the other man in tv. " ah, excuse me, now let' s take a look at the areas likely to be hit hardest by the outbreak." said the man in the tv

"Man, City Z's in their part. Now we got a mosquito outbreak" said Saitama, "We interrupt this program for breaking news. A large swarm of mosquitos has been sighted "if you encounter a swarm of mosquitos, flee immediately" said the man on tv.

Saitama was watering his cactus he got interrupted by a mosquito, the mosquito landed on Saitama's hand. Saitama slapped it, but the mosquito comes out harmless. he tried catching the mosquito more but failed.

"**This is an emergency evacuation warning. Threat Level: Demon****. No resident is to go outside under any circumstances****. I repeat No City Z resident is to go outside...**" said the alarm loud.

there was a cyborg standing. watching the mosquitos swarm.

**"****acquiring a target"**

* * *

'_What should I buy?__'_ thought Tatsumaki, she was buying something to eat.

_'Banana? Apple? Snacks? No, I don't like them.' _thought she. But after she turned she saw a bald head in front of her. _'Could he be the one that the HA was looking for?'_ she tried to look him, _'But I don't know how his face looks no point to look at his face'._

_'I should go home and rest.' _thought she. _'First, I need to buy something to eat'_

The green-haired esper flew above City B, going to City A because she lives there, she was in her apartment making some food and drinks and making her bed when she was done eating and was bout to go to sleep she got a call from HA,

"Why did you guys call me when I was going to sleep?" said the green esper

"Sorry tornado, but a threat level Dragon is rampaging City J and we need you right now" said a HA worker.

"Why do you guys always call me whenever there is a threat level dragon? I'm not the only S-Class. call others, Like King." said the green-haired esper.

"Understood, we will call King. Sorry for interrupting your sleep." said a HA worker.

* * *

**This is an emergency evacuation warning. A disaster Level: Dragon monster has appeared in City **

J" "**I repeat: This is an emergency evacuation warning. A disaster Level: Dragon monster has appeared in City J" **said the alarm loud,

_'__Damn, I'm in big trouble. I'm a small fry why do HA have to call me? That damn tornado.'_ thought king with his king engine.

"**HAAA!" **where people screaming "Run for your life!" said some people loud. but all the chaos and fear stopped when they saw king there.

"Wait isn't that king?" said a person. "He is king!" said another person.

"**KING! KING! KING! KING! KING!**" where the crowd cheering. all the fear has disappeared because the king was there. "what's that sound I hear? said, someone. "Didn't you heard of King engine?" said another person.

The monster saw King standing there with a serious face, and his king engine sound, that was so scary every monster will surrender.

_'That man is no ordinary guy, he is scary' _Thought the monster. After a few seconds the monster died because of fear.

"Did you guys saw him?" "Yes, he killed a threat level dragon just by looking at it." "That man is on another level." where people saying.

_'What the hell happened? that mon_ster

_just died.' _Thought king. _'at least__ I can continue my game.'_

_'Did king kill a Dragon level monster just by looking at it?' only I Blast and King deserves to be S-Class other are weaklings.' _Thought Tatsumaki _'Oh yeah, and that bald guy, HA said he can kill every foe with just One punch. I think he deserves to be S-Class too." _Thought tatsumaki.

* * *

"King defeated the threat, we're lucky we have some strong people like them" said a worker at HA. "and what about the unknown bald guy?"

"I found him in security camera's." said a worker in HA, "Good, now we know how he looks like but still where does he live?" said the bearded worker

"He is unknown, his name is 'Saitama no last name' we don't know his last name so it will be hard to find him" said a worker searching in the Computer for Saitama's ID.

**"Present"**

**(**"acquiring target" said the cyborg.**)**

"hahaha, thanks to that warning, they're all empty. Like someone's gonna die from a mosquito bite." said a blond guy

"What's losing a little blood if I get all this-?" Before he could finish with, something fast has passed him.

_The wind?'_ thought he. a swarm of mosquitos has come to him.

"huh! AA AAA AAAA!" Was he yelling the mosquitos were sucking his blood out of his body? "Come on guys, that wasn't nearly enough. Go get some more for me" said a **_Sexy_** mosquito monster.

"Target acquired," said a cyborg, the cyborg shot a tiny incinerate

"I see, you make them suck the blood, then take it for yourself, you must be controlling the mosquitos via some sort of signal." the cyborg talked further, "That would explain their mysterious behavior." said the bold cyborg to the mosquito girl.

"So if I were to eliminate you, the leader. would the swarm disperse too?" said the blond cyborg. mosquito girl smirked

"Our next meal is here, go drain him dry," she commented on the mosquito swarm to attack the cyborg.

"Incinerate" said the cyborg the swarm burned, Mosquito girl was surprised. "I'm about to eliminate you, stay where you are." said the cyborg. "You, eliminate me? Go on and try!" said the mosquito girl.

"Got you," said Saitama, but Saitama didn't have any luck **(as always) **the mosquito flew out of his hands.

"**Damn... Mosquitos!**"

"incinerate" the cyborg blast multiple fireballs. but the mosquito dogged them and ripped his left arm "Maybe a leg next?"

"huh?" she looked at her legs... ...but her legs weren't there anymore "wait, where are my legs?" she looked at the cyborg he was holding her legs, she got scared a bit. tried to fly away.

"Impossible" said the cyborg, he shot a fireball. but MG(Mosquito Girl) used her mosquitos as a shield. "You cannot escape from me" said the cyborg.

"What the hell is that guy? he's gonna get me if I don't do something" said MG, "The townspeople may all be hiding, but there are plenty of animals around. Come here little one's" said MG "Empty all your stored juices into me!" said MG loud

"So many, if she's been collecting from the whole town and beyond, then it may not simply be a food source for her." said the cyborg, "I should put an end to it as soon as possible."

"**Get back here... dammit**. You and I aren't done yet!" said Saitama running with a mosquito spray to kill a single mosquito. The cyborg was wondering _'__what's with this guy?'_. "it's in my mouth PFT! PFT! you little... huh? What's that squirming over there? It's mosquitos?!" Saitama said looking at the swarm.

"You over there" the cyborg said to Saitama. "evacuate now, that swarm is conscious, if it senses you it will immediately attack you" said the cyborg.

"seriously? That's bad, I gotta get..." Saitama said before finishing his words MG interrupted with a laugh.

**_"TBC"_**

* * *

**DONE!**

**I have rewritten chapter 2 (Again) for better reading(Just a little bit.) I will soon rewrite chapter 1(Part of the reason why chapter 8 is taking so long.)**


	3. The hero -part 3-

**Sorry guys it took a little bit longer then I expected, he**r**e is a new chapter.**

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

"Seriously? That's bad, I gotta get..." Saitama said before finishing his words MG(Mosquito Girl) interrupted with a laugh.

All the musquitos attacked them it looks like a sea but made of mosquitos. In an instant the mosquitos burned and it made a giant explosion.

"Sins you spoke, I thought you would have at least human-level intelligence. But you were just a bug." said the cyborg. "You brought all the mosquitos together into one easy-to-burn swarm." said the cyborg, "when I spotted you. I confirmed there where no living beings within 500 meters, so I should be free to fire away." the cyborg said.

"Wait that guy might have-" said the cyborg but get interrupted by Saitama "Man, you saved me, you're amazing. What was that just now? You made them bug out!" said Saitama.

"ba-dum-dum-tsh!" Saitama joked, "Oh, I was just trying to make a joke about mosquitos being bugs, and..." said Saitama but got interrupted by MG.

"hahaha" MG laughed "Idiot! I no longer need tiny ones. I mean," said MG and slashed a building and it got destroyed. "look... how strong I've become!" she flew to the cyborg and slashed and trowed up to the sky she kept slashing him.

"Weakling," said MG. "I see. The more blood she consumes, the more powerful she becomes."

"I think I have your head next." Said the MG. "I let my guard down. There's no chance of winning." said the cyborg.

" All I can do is self destruct." the cyborg said and his core glows light blue, "Forgive me, doctor..." the MG girl was about to slash his head instead she got slapped by Saitama only thing remained from her are the blood. The cyborg jaw dropped.

" mosquitos... sucks!" said Saitama with a happy face.

"Hold on." said the cyborg. "Please tell me your name." "oh, its Saitama." said Saitama "I like to be your disciple!" said the cyborg. "Oh, okay." Saitama stopped moving and realized what he just said. "huh?"

* * *

King was playing some date simulator games and doki doki and thinking about how lucky and at the same time unlucky he is. every time he faces a monster they just die for no reason. Wolf. Tiger. Demon. Dragon. Maybe even God. all of them just die when they seeking he still wondering why is that happening.

"I should just stop thinking about that, I'm just too lucky and, to unlucky." said King. "or maybe that is my power." king wondered. "no man, I'm just a random guy come in S-class by accident and somehow I'm doing my job great." said the king. with a face where you can't see any emotions.

"Sensei!" said the cyborg, the door opened and Saitama was there "you showed up. uh-" said Saitama but get interrupted "Its "Genos", Saitama-sensei," said Genos "can you not call me sensei." s

Saitama said "Master" "Not master either" said Saitama.

"Go on home after you drink. I'm not looking for disciples." said Saitama "wait-You's back in one piece?" said Saitama surprised. "Yes, my body is mostly mechanical. as long as there are parts, repairs are quick." Said Genos "you're an odd one." Saitama said

"What kind of parts do you use? Sensei." said Genos wondering "Don't use any." said Saitama "then what about the skin-colored armor on your head?" Genos said still wondering "Yeah that's my skin." said Saitama "but that would mean you're bald despite being so young." Genos said.

"So I'm bald-what's you're problem?!" said Saitama with an angry outburst. "me? you want to know my problems?" Genos asked Saitama "no thanks, I'm good." Saitama replied.

"Four years ago, when I was 15, I was still a real human being." Genos told Saitama "Did you hear what I just said?" Saitama replied but got ignored "Although we had to pinch pennies, my family and I lived a peaceful and fairly happy life. But one day, a crazy cyborg went out of control and attacked our town. The insane cyborg... Most likely, a failed body modification generated an irregularity in his brain. He destroyed everything in sight. Parks, schools, buildings, my house... He even took my family's lives. Miraculously I survived but is only a weak 15-year-old, I was alone and at the end of my strength in a ruined town. That's when Doctor Kusano happened to pass through. Docter Kusano, a scientist for justice, Was on a mission to stop the destruction caused by the rampaging cyborg. I asked Docter Kusano yo perform body modification surgery on me that's how I was reborn as a cyborg who fights for justice. I promised Docter Kusano that one day I would terminate the evil cyborg." Genos told Saitama "I see-" but got interrupted by Geenos "It's been four years sins that day. I'm now 19 and I've been wandering from town to town eliminating evil. The number of monsters and criminal organizations I have destroyed, are too many to count. But I have been unable to find any clues about the insane cyborg. And have become increasingly frustrated and restless. I find myself chasing a virtual image of that cyborg. Whenever I square off against my enemies. then last week, when that mosquito monster appeared, I let my concentration slip. I was convinced I could not lose to anything but the rampaging cyborg, so I neglected to even analyze the data on my opponent and rushed to confront her. the result, as you know, was that an opponent with immense strength bested me. If you, master Saitama had not been there in the area. I would have undoubtedly been destroyed. Master Saitama you saved my life. My life that was once saved by Docter Kusano, Has now been saved again by you, Master Saitama. I feel the weight of that responsibility. I must not die before destroying that cyborg. And to do that, I must continue fighting evil as a righteous cyborg. Until he appears before me one day. I need to get stronger. Last week, when I saw your punch, I knew I had to study under you as your disciple. if only I could be as strong as you, master Saitama! I have an old enemy to defeat," Saitama was getting irritated. "And the battle is not for me only. It's for my hometown and for Doctor Kusano too. I realized I am still inexperienced. But right now, I need enormous power. So I can eradicate the greatest of evils Docter kuseno is-" but got interrupted by an angry Saitama. "Enough, you idiot! Shorten it 20 words or less!"

"Mosquito girl was defeated?" said someone "with one punch, you say? well, she was merely a prototype, after all." he went to his giant PC and looked the image of Saitama slapping mosquito girl. "why is he naked?" "Unknown" said someone else with the same voice "well whatever, he'll make an excellent specimen." said the man with a glasses "we shall study his physiology- by force if necessary."

"send a messenger and invite him here," said a guy who looks like exactly like him "To our "House of Evolution". he smirked.

"Master, here's the short version: Please teach me the way to become strong like you," asked Genos to Saitama and replied

"Genos..."

"Yes?"

"How old are you?"

"19."

"So young... I'm sure you'll surpass me in no time." said Saitama "do you mean that?" Genos asked Saitama "I'm 25 now, but I was 22 when I started training in the summer. sure I'll teach you." Genos was surprised "But it won't be easy. Can you handle it?" "Yes, sir!"

**-**A guy was walking in City Z patrolling the place. He saw some monsters one looks like a lion and other a cyborg and the others are just a bunch of weaklings. he wanted to kill them but saw a bald dude buried by weak monsters in the ground and he saw a cyborg come out of nowhere and heard "Sensei!" "No, I'm fine. I kinda feel like... bamboo shoot." then the cyborg comes behind the other cyborg and heard say "You are not the target. You are in the way!" the cyborg attacked but Genos dogged and ran towards the other cyborg the cyborg swings his arm but Genos caught it and said "I have few questions for you." the lion walked to Saitama with a laugh "it would appear you're what they call a "tight spot". well done ground dragon! another monster came from the ground. "It complicates things if they put up a fight." Ground dragon nodded

"Sensei!" Genos said

"You dare look away? " said the cyborg "Quite courageous!" he runs towards Genos about to punch the man, Genos dogged it and incinerated him and a big explosion was made. the cyborg jumped out of the fire and about to smash Genos but he dogged. "I am the pinnacle of the House of Evolution's science. I am Armored Gorilla. Your attacks do not affect." said Armored gorilla.

"The "House of Evolution?" What does it want with my master?" Genos asked "it's none of your business. And it is our rule that any who oppose us be eliminated without fail." Armored gorilla replied "I must destroy you."

"Hey jerk-off! what's with that look?" the lion monster asked but Saitama replied "underground keeps you cool, but at the same time, it's warm." the lion monster was getting angry "I'm sleepy. Could you get lost?" Saitama said

the lion monster let a little laugh out and said "I see I need to teach you your place. Listen up! I'm gonna slice your eyes out with these! Then we'll see if you resist! The Beast King never lets anyone off easy." the beast king said but was surprised how Saitama just walked out of the ground so easily.

"Well, enough fooling around. If you wanna apologize now's your chance. You guys smashed my ceiling!" the beast king was even surprised more and ground dragon was scared a little bit. "hump. Fine then behold the true power. of the beast-" got interrupted by Saitama "aw man... I got dirt in my special place."

"Hey, are you listening?" Beast king nodded

"Let me just shake this out," Saitama replied.

"You're done?"

"One sec. I'm Done." Saitama said back

"ok, then behold the true power of the beast king! **LION SLASH!**" he started slashing Saitama but he was dogging easily. not caring is comrades he slashed them. "Outta the way, piss ants!" he kept Slashing "Such is the law of the jungle! And you're next!" he said and he became bigger than normal.

"wait! Don't kill him yet!" said the ground dragon. "**Lion Slash: **Meteor Power Shower!" he slashed much faster than before but for Saitama was nothing different.

"Consecutive... Normal Punches." the beast king was sent into pieces and looked to Ground Dragon. but he got scared and dug himself "N-No one told me he'd be like that! It's best if we retreat now and regroup..." he said But Saitama's face came out of nowhere and said, "Found You!"

"No! Way!" Ground Dragon yelled and was sent flying. Saitama came from the bellow ground "huh"

"Answer the question or be eliminated. Your choice" said Genos to Armored gorilla

"It is you who will be eliminated. You fool. I am the third most power full fighter in the house of Evolution. at your power level, you will never beat the Beast King the second most powerful. You will be destroyed." Armored gorilla said to Genos, and Saitama walked to them and said "Is this who you mean?"

"So," Genos said, "Look I'm sorry, I'll tell you everything just don't kill me!" Armored gorilla said with a new voice.

"What the- What happened to your robot voice?" Saitama asked "sorry I was just trying to sound cool." Armored gorilla replied.

"I have to report this" said the man that was watching the whole fight. He was the S class Rank 8 ZombieMan.

**TBC,**

* * *

**DONE!**

**I have rewritten chapter 3.**


	4. Hero association

**Chapter 4 is here, it took long but at least it's here, and I'm skipping "Saitama VS Karnage Caputo"**

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

"Zombieman reported that Saitama and a cyborg destroyed the House of Evolution." Said a hero association (HA) Worker.

"So the cyborg and the bald guy we were looking for are somehow friends." Replied a woman worker. They really wanted those two in S class.

"And Zombieman said they live in City Z." Someone else said. they all went from normal look to happy look.

"We should send them an S class certification." Another worker replied.

"But we still don't know if they even know that Hero association exists." The bearded worker noded.

"True, we should ask them and if they don't know what that is then we should explain to them." a woman worker replied.

"Wait really he lives in city Z?" said a green-haired girl, 'I thought he might live in City M or A, but at least I know now where he lives.' she thought.

"M-Miss Tornado, what are you doing here?" The bearded worker asked.

"What am I doing here? How rude can you be? Didn't I said that I would help you find him?" she replied. she floated, you could see through her face that she was pissed, no one dared to say anything back except for bearded worker.

"N-no miss Tornado but we already found out where he lives and are ready to send him S class certification." a bearded worker said.

"Hmmph." She said and went out of the HA HQ. 'I'm Going to him faster than you guys.' she said in her head.

Saitama was home alone, doing his things like reading manga news on tv and giving water to his cactus. Someone knocked on the door,

'_Damn it... those salesmen_' Saitama thought. He opened the door.

"I don't need n-" Saitama was cut off by a little green-haired.

"Hey Baldy." She said to him.

"What's a little girl doing here, where's your parents?" he asked her.

"Me, a child how dare you, I'm 28 years old you damn baldy!" she said with rage.

"Oh, I had wrong. What are you doing here?" he asked with a plain face.

"I'm the S class rank 2 Tornado Of terror(Terrible tornado)."She replied she got pissed by his bored face. '_Why isn't he surprised? I'm number 2 pro hero_' she thought.

"Do you know who I am?" she asked him, somehow Saitama found her cute with that face of her.

"No." he replied still with a boring look. "Stop joking around, did you even heard what I said?" she said with the same face Saitama found it cute. "No, I'm not joking. Who the hell are you?"

_He is not joking, he doesn't know who I am. I should ask him if he knows what the hero association is._"So, baldy do you know what "Hero association" is?" she asked him.

"Never heard of," he replied still with his bored look. "What's that?"

_He doesn't really know what that is. I should tell him what it is and WHO I am._

"Let me explain what that is, its a compa-" before she could explain Someone was behind her. She looked and saw a robot guy standing there.

"Who are you?" she asked him.

"I'm Genos, and I'm Saitama's disciple, and you are S class rank 2 hero right?" He answered her. "Might I know what you're doing here?" Genos asked the esper.

"Don't talk to me. I'm only here for baldy. So go out of my way." she said with an annoyed face. "Btw, what the hell happened to your ceilings?" she asked Saitama.

He looked at the ceiling and thought '_Ah sh#t, I forget about that damn monster__'_

"Monsters attacked my house, they were talking about Their Houses," he said

"Sensei, they weren't talking about their houses but a place called "House of Evolution" But thanks fully we destroyed it" Genos quickly said.

"But Straight to the point join the Hero Association." The green-haired girl said.

"Still, what is "Hero association" he asked her.

"it's a Hero organization, you can get paid, and you need to kill monsters like you always do," she answered him.

"Is that all? If so then ok. I don't like interviews." he asked her

"Yes, that's all. And now let's go" she said with a happy face. "Oh, btw I'm Tatsumaki."

"oh, ok. But I don't have time right now can you do it tomorrow," he asked her with a worried face because it's a bargain day at the supermarket.

"No! Come right now!" she yelled at him.

"You can't order my Sensei. Get lost brat." Genos said to her with an angry face.

"How old are you?" she asked Genos.

"19." He replied

She threw him to the other side of the street straight into the wall. "Me, a brat? I'm older than you."

"Genos, are you Ok?" he got worried a little bit. "What happened? You just went to the sky."

"oi, baldy I'm the one who did that to him. Listen to me or you end up like how that robot ended," tatsumaki said. "And know follow me."

"Can we do it fast I gotta go to the sales soon." He said. "Whatever." Tatsumaki noded

"And Genos is coming with us." Saitama said "OKAY BALDY!" she replied.

**Hero Association Head Quarter**

"Hey bearded worker, I came with those two" Tatsumaki said to the bearded worker.

"T-Tornado what are you doing? And you took those two? your great miss tornado." The bearded worker said with a smile on his face.

"didn't I say I would find it faster than you guys?" tatsumaki replied. "Are you going to bring them in S class or not, you better bring them or all my search will be for nothing"

"Of course miss Tornado" Bearded worker said.

* * *

**"Five Days Later"**

**Name: Saitama**

**Hero name: None**

**Class: S**

**Rank: 17**

**Physical Fighter**

**Name: Genos**

**Hero name: None**

**Class: S**

**Rank: 18**

**Machine Fighter**

"So we are S class heroes." Saitama said to Genos, "Yes, Sensei we are. It would not make any sense if we where placed B or A class." Genos told Saitama

"Huh? B or A class do they exist?" Saitama questioned Genos "Yes sensei, Hero association has 4 classes. C class the lowest class they only defeat threat levels wolf and help other people like stopping a rob or helping lady cross the road, they have to do it weekly."

"B Class heroes are almost the same but better like they don't have to do it weekly, they can defeat threat level wolf by their own, they can defeat threat level tiger but with a B class gang with you."

"A class, they are much better than B class heroes. they get paid more, they can defeat threat level tiger by their own. they can defeat threat level demon with A-class gang."

"S class, they are many levels better than A class. you get paid tons. They can defeat threat level demon by their own and if they're strong enough they can even defeat Dragon." Genos explained

"So, what the hell do you mean tiger, wolf, dragon, demon?" Saitama asked

"Threat Level: Wolf. Have the strength of 2-3 men. Heroes needed: 3 C class. 1 B class"

"Threat level: Tiger threat to multiple civilians. Heroes needed: 6 B class. 1 A class."

"Threat level: Demon threat to a city. Heroes needed: 10 A class. 1 S class."

"Threat level: Dragon threat to multiple cities. Heroes needed: unknown."

"Threat level: God Threat to human existence. Heroes needed: unknown."

"Oh! so that's what it means." Saitama said to Genos.

"Yes sensei," genos noded

**Flash****b****acks**

Saitama was standing in the middle of hero associations test exam, he is doing this because the hero association wants to see if his physical is real like they saw on security camera's, he is not doing the writing exam.

"Next! side to side jumps for 30 seconds!"

"Ready? Go"

He side to side jumped so fast you could see his afterimages. other people that were laughing at him are now surprised chickens.

"Next, the 1500 meter run. Go!"

instead of 1500 meter he runs, 3000 meters in less than 5 seconds.

"Next, weightlifting!"

He just lifted the heaviest thing possible in-hero association.

"Next, shot put!"

The ball went through the ceiling.

"Vertical jumping!"

his head is in the ceiling. the workers where surprised.

"Whack a mole!"

he did it so fast you could see his hands afterimages.

"Punching machine!"

the machine went to the other side.

"Finally done with all the tests." now I just wait for results," Saitama said with a smile on his face. Genos was walking towards Saitama. "oh, you have done, too?"

"Yes." Genos noded

"Hey, is there a point in you taking the fitness tests?" Saitama asked Genos "I mean, can't you just give the data on your specs? Well, whatever. So how was it" Saitama asked

"Both the written and fitness tests were far too simple." Genos replied

"Oh, written test? I didn't get that. But Right? Is that really all there is to becoming a hero?" Saitama asked Genos

"We should get our results soon. 70 points is a passing grade. The written test was so easy anyone could get full points on it. That just leaves the fitness test, which for us should not have to pose any problems." Genos Replied with a giant smile.

**1 hour later**

"I got 100 points. But sensei why didn't you get any points, and it says I'm certified as a class Shero." Genos said.

"I'm an S class to with 0 points, and it says "You don't need any points we were testing you" Saitama said to Genos.

"That explains it why you don't have any points," Genos Said back.

**End Flashbacks**.

"We have finally found the guy and the cyborg we've been looking for."

"So I've heard." said someone else

"We made an exception and certified them as Class S heroes. I just wanted to make sure you were notified of this."

"Yes, I approve. Saitama, Genos, huh?" Said a blue-haired guy.

* * *

**Sorry guys I had to make him S class imagine, someone killing all his foes with one punch and they know that why would they make him B or A class? That's just another level of dumbness. I'm still trying to better my grammar.**


	5. Hero Association -part 2-

"First, congratulations on passing." said a guy with snake clothing, to Genos and Saitama. Genos was looking serious and Saitama with his bored look.

"Now one of you only made it on a fluke, so unless you want your luck to go waste. I better giving it your all." the guy with snake clothing said and was annoyed by Saitama's face.

"And don't get all puffed up! From now on, keep your hero status in mind and act modestly! After all, your face will be placed on the Hero Association website" He said and Saitama wasn't listening to him at all.

"Did you hear me? That goofball head of yours is gonna be shown to the world. If you don't want to humiliate yourselves..." The snake guy said and jumped on the table and did a weird move with his hands.

"Aspire to be a fin hero like me!" He said but Saitama didn't even listen again.

"As a class A hero, I have some influence over the association. I'll make sure those who behave irresponsibly... Lose points and get demoted! Don't you forget it!"

'_What should I have for dinner?' _Saitama thought.

* * *

"Apparently, the Hero Association has formed about three years ago," Genos said to Saitama. They were walking somewhere on earth.

"So it's only three years?" Saitama said.

"It was after the grandchild of a millionaire called Agony. Was attacked by a monster. The child was saved by a passerby." Genos said to Saitama "When Agoni heard what happened, he came up with this system and used his fortune. To establish the Hero association."

"Well, they put on some pretty boring seminars," Saitama replied

"In any case, as new heroes, we'll be known around the world. Now we can work with our heads held high." Genos said

"Master..." Genos said

"Huh?" Saitama stopped walking and looked at Genos

"I guess I'm now officially your disciple. Please continue to guide me as my mentor." Genos said with a HUGE smile.

"Yeah..." Saitama replied.

"All right, Master. Good night." Genos Said

"Yeah, see you." Saitama was watching Genos walk away with his hands waving

_Clap... Maybe I shouldn't have been so quick to say I'd take a disciple. Especially this guy..._ Saitama said in his head.

"Hey, baldy." Said someone behind him. he looked but saw no one there.

"Maybe it was my imagination," Saitama said.

"Hey! Dumbass, I'm Right here!" Someone yelled.

He looked below and saw The brat that came to his house a day ago, he didn't saw her because she was to short. (Hope tatsumaki didn't read this)

"Oh, what are you doing here?" Saitama asked.

"I wanted to talk to you. But I had to wait until that robot was gone." Tatsumaki said "And I want to test your true strength." She said Saitama replied with "OK"

"Tomorrow, 10:36 PM. Ok?" Tatsumaki said to him.

"OK." he replied, "Still I wonder how do you fight?" Saitama asked her.

"Like this." she tried to use her esper powers on him but it didn't work on him.

_Why isn't my power working on him?_

She tried to crush his arm but did nothing.

_What the? How is it possible?_"Do you know what, I show you tomorrow" She said but knew deep inside there was something with this guy, and why her power didn't work on him?

"Ok" he replied and went home.

* * *

"Those two newcomers today- did they really pass the exam? Their attitudes were awful!" The same guy said with his snake clothing

"I'm Class A, rank 38 damn it, and they had no idea who I was. Plus they don't know the first thing about how the world works." he said "Damn amateurs! they'll be dirt-napping in no time."

"No. Genos got perfect scores on both the written and physical exams. He's a phenomenal rookie. Who gained a Class S ranking off the bat." a blond worker said looking outside

"The other one is... It felt like there was a god in his body. He broke the Hero Association's test records by inconceivable margins. And is now Class S hero." the blond worker said

"Sneck, you've already been outranked by both Genos and Saitama.

_'That jack-ass outranked me?'_ sneck thought

_'I'm right now Class S rank 17. Should I try to become rank 1 just for fun?' _Saitama thought.

_But maybe this isn't the kind of hero I wanted to be._

* * *

"Hero Registry?" Saitama said

"Yes, We are right now S Class heroes. I'm the last ranked hero in our class and you're the second. Right now, we are still listed as Genos and Saitama," Genos said

"But as we perform more heroic acts, we will acquire hero names." Genos Said

"Hero names? What is those" Saitama asked?

"I believe they are like nicknames that capture a hero's characteristics. For example, I might be the "Blond cyborg". Genos said.

"Wait, if that's how it works, won't I be like "Caped Baldy"?" Saitama said and grabbed his cape.

"Aside from being ranked by ability. You can be ranked by popularity. There some heroes that have fan clubs. Well no one cares about that." Genos replies

"Wha-" Saitama said but got interrupted.

"Thank you for agreeing to my unreasonable request today." Genos Said

Saitama was walking further away from Genos, "Yeah, Well I did promise to make you my discipline..." Saitama said "Is right here good?" Saitama asked Genos

"Yes..." Genos Replied

"So we're just having a practice bout, right? Not fighting for real?" Saitama asked Genos.

"Yes, that's what I have in mind," Genos answered. "But I want you to go all out, so I too will give it my all," Genos said to Saitama. "Please grant my request."

Genos used his firepower to fly to Saitama and was about to kick but Saitama dodges easily. Genos tried to kick again but dodged again. He flew up to the sky and went with an intense speed to Saitama but he hit just the ground. He used incinerate canon, but again Saitama dodged.

Saitama landed on the ground "That was close... My clothes could have got burnt up again." Saitama said.

_I need more speed!_

Genos used his full power to gain more speed. they were fighting with a high-speed Saitama was dodging them all. Genos used machine gun blow on Saitama but sadly he was fighting against Saitama's afterimage.

_He's gone? Have I been chasing his afterimage this whole time?_

He was scanning the area to find Saitama. He saw Saitama running.

_There!_

He landed front of Saitama, And used the full power of incinerate canon.

"**INCINERATE!**" Genos said loud.

_I got him this time. Master will have to take me more seriously now..._

but he felt a hand on his left shoulder. _Behind me..._

"Okay, I win" Saitama said with a smile.

Genos tried kicking him fast but Saitama was to fast.

"Master..." Genos said with a serious face.

"Yeah?" Saitama replied

"Have you forgotten the rules of the bout? Dodge any attack you are able to dodge. Take it serious and no fooling around." Genos Said.

"Do not hold back. And... Keep fighting until I am no longer able to fight." Genos Said

_Even Master Saitama himself cannot explain. The secret to his power... This fight may give me some insight into it._"Show me no mercy." Genos said, Saitama was getting serious. "Those were the rules, Master..." Saitama was in front of Genos, it felt like he teleported. He tried to kick him but it was his afterimage and his body was behind him.

_What the?_

Saitama's fist was coming towards Genos. He felt the "DEATH" But before it could hit him, he stopped his fist near Genos' face. And the energy coming from that fist made a huge shockwave and pushing the air.

"I'm starving. Time for lunch. Let's grab some udon noodles." Saitama said

"Okay..." Genos replied he was shocked by Saitama's power.

_I'm prepared to do anything in order to become stronger. But... I can't picture myself even approaching Maser's power._

The shockwave split the mountain and the clouds in half.

_Not at all... He's on a different level._

"What's the matter? You don't like udon?" Saitama asked.

* * *

"I see, that's their location? Thanks, I'll head there now. No don't worry. I'm just going to let them know what the industry expects of them." The blue-haired guy said talking with someone via mobile/phone.

"I'm glad you like udon," Saitama said.

"Yes, I'm not very picky." Genos were in a building.

"Well, I'm kinda low on funds right now..." Saitama said "At least we'll get money from Hero and something" Saitama said.

"It's "Hero Association" Master" Genos said.

"Hey, how about another match, Genos?" Saitama asked him.

**Super-spicy Mega-Monster Udon Challenge Prize: ¥50,000 Failure: ¥10,000****.**

"That's insane!" "No way!" Some girls where saying.

"I give up..." Saitama Gave up.

"Is that it?" Genos asked the owner of the store.

"Man, you're awesome!" Saitama said

Someone came into the store it's the blue-haired guy. "You must be Saitama and Genos. I'm Amai Mask, class A rank 1. I'd like to talk to you two." Amai Mask said

"Class A, rank 1?" Saitama said

"It's Amai Mask!" "He's so gorgeous!" some girls said.

"Talk? Very well, I was just thinking about taking a walk to digest my food." Genos Said.

They whee outside the store"I hear you two were certified class S by special exception." Amai mask said to Genos and Saitama.

"What of it?" Genos said.

Genos and Saitama came back in store.

"Excuse me! You two are friends with Amai Mask, right? May I shake your hands?" The girl asked.

They accepted. "Thank you very much!" "Shake mine too!" they were yelling.

* * *

**DONE!**

**Sorry guys for the long wait But here you got Chapter 5. and sorry for my bad fighting scene, I'm not good at writing fighting scenes.**


	6. MidgedVsBaldy

Saitama and Genos Where walking outside. Saitama with his hero suit and Genos with his usual clothing.

"Never mind. In any case, now we're even a win and a loss apiece. Starting today we're professional heroes. Let's do our best, okay?" Saitama Said with a real smile at least he's now getting paid what he does.

"Yes" Genos replied

**Flashbacks**

"A professional hero must always be a beautiful symbol of justice." Amai mask said to the new S class heroes. "That is my philosophy. It's especially true if you two are an S Class heroes." Amai Mask said

"And why are you looking so bored? Saitama." Amai Mas asked but Saitama wasn't even listening to him. "Come on, There's no need to glare at me. I came all the way here just to see you two." He said to Genos

"How was the certification Exam?" Amai mask asked Genos.

"It was nothing but rubbish. An exam like that is a waste of time." Genos replied Amai mask smiled.

"Saitama, you look really bored what's wrong?" Amai mask asked Saitama.

"Uh? What?" Saitama replied.

"Nevermind, Saitama. Thank you for your time." Amai mask said. "I welcome you two to the team. We expect great things from you."

**End Flashbacks**

"Master" Saitama stopped and rotated "I will be back later," Genos said.

"Oh, okay... I'll see you." Saitama replied.

"Yes, goodbye," Genos said.

they walked separated paths.

"A waste of time?" Amai mask smirked "Such an interesting fellow..."

"Uh... So when you said, "I'll be back..." this is what you meant?" Saitama Said.

"Yes. I went home to gather my things." Genos said "May I live here?"

"Absolutely not." Saitama Said

"I have the rent money." Genos replied and placed a stack of money on the table.

"Did you bring a toothbrush?" Saitama Asked.

"Yes!" Genos replied

* * *

"Ring! Ring! Ring!" Saitama heard. He went up from his bed. "Who could that be? Genos is already home." Saitama said to himself.

"Ring! Ring! Ring!" He opened the door and saw the Green haired girl. "Huh? Your name was. Tamaki?"

"No." She replied

"Tsumaki?"

"No!"

"Tatsuki?"

"No baldy, My name is Tatsumaki. And never forget again." Tatsumaki replied.

"oh ok. What you doing here?" he asked.

"Damn you. I said I would test your power at 10:36 Pm but you never came." She replied.

"Oh did you said that? But ok. Let me put my hero suit on." He said to her. "Fast ok, I don't have all day."

**30 MIN LATER**

"Are you ready?" She said to him.

"Of course I am," he said.

She used her power to levitate her self and said. "Don't underestimate me." She levitated some rock and bigger rocks she trowed all those rocks to Saitama. He dodged them all easily. she tried to levitate him but did not work.

_Does he have a high psychic resident?_

She used half of her power to throw him through the mountains.

_Cool, I'm flying._ he thought.

Tatsumaki used her power to take some space rocks with high speed and used on him.

_He must be hurt now._

"You done?" she heard someone said that behind her

_What how, _

"Sir something is happening in Z city" Said a HA worker. "A monster?" said another worker.

"We don't know what's happening there. But we need to send some heroes there or even some S class heroes." Said, bearded worker.

"We are sent to city Z to kill that threat." Said an A-class hero.

"That monster must be strong to send 7 class A heroes and 1 S Class hero."

**Sneck, class A hero.**

**Stinger, class A hero.**

**Golden ball, class A hero.**

**Laian, class A hero**

**Death Gatling, class A hero**

**Doll Master, class A hero**

**Air, class A hero**

**Tanktop Master, S class hero.**

"What could be that strong to send us all?" Tanktop Master said.

Tatsumaki was a little bit tired everything she tried to do, did not have any effects on him.

_What kind of durability does he have? And his clothing too._

Saitama was just standing and he's doesn't even bother to dodge anymore. He was walking straight to her.

_What hell. Why is he so strong? I have to win I cannot accept defeat. _

a quarter of city Z is just gone. "Hey! stop you're destroying everything." Saitama said to her. She didn't listen to him she dashed at a high speed to him. She shot a psychic laser to him. And that created another explosion. He just walked out there without a single scratch.

**Tatsumaki is using half of her power. Not full.**

"Only cats are somehow able to scratch me. but you can't" Saitama said to her.

_Cats? serious, I couldn't harm him. But a cat could?! how is it possible?!_

she was about to attack him again but stopped when she saw what she did to city Z.

"The explosions stopped." Said laian. "It's our chance to attack." said tanktop master. But stopped when he saw A bald dude and Tornado talking to each other.

"Did Tornado killed the monster?" Said a class A hero.

"Oh miss tornado. Good job of defeating the monster." Said TTM (Tanktop Master)

"There wasn't a monster here," Saitama said. "Yeah, that's true. What are you weaklings doing here?" Tornado said.

"Wait! Your sure there wasn't any monster here" Said a class A hero.

"I and baldy were just sparring here. Now get lost we're going." She said.

"Yes, miss." they all said. "That guy was sparring with Tornado?" Said, Stinger.

"That's Saitama. He's a newbie but is an S Class hero." Sneck said

"The monster in city Z wasn't a monster but two heroes where sparring." The bearded worker said. "Which heroes are they? They are to powerful to be class A." Said a woman worker.

"They where. Saitama Class S rank 17 and Terrible tornado Class S rank 2." the bearded worker said "That new S class hero he is really strong to challenge tatsumaki." Woman worker replied.

* * *

_'It's been 5 days since I debuted as a professional hero. There haven't been any serious incidents so far_." Saitama was reading manga

'_However, for some reason Genos is staying at my house.' Saitama thought._

_"_What are you writing over there?" Saitama asked Genos.

"I'm recording the detail of your lessons and training regimen," Genos replied.

_'__Crap. He's raising the bar again... I can't think of a single thing I can teach the guy. Feel bad, like I'm scamming him or something' Saitama thought with a serious face. 'Come on, think. Or just make up some techniques or a spiritual theory. Bah, strength training is all I've got! I know Genos won't be satisfied with that, plus the dude's a cyborg." Saitama was getting annoyed._

"Genos, from the beginning my intense desire to be hero, was what drove to strength training. That's how i made it this far. for you, perhaps things will change if you aim higher as a hero. Frankly speaking, you're a cyborg, so training your body won't do." Saitama was serious. "Instead, a change in mindset may lead you to greatest strength"

_'Damn, I'm just making all this crap up...'_

"So in other words, Let's aim top 10 ranks of class S heroes together. That will be our goal for now." Saitama said

"I understand. I will try!" Genos said.

_'He bought it... sweet.'_

* * *

Saitama was just walking outside peacefully, he then realized that the sales will end in 10 min, he ran at a high speed for him it was nothing for him. When he came he was 5 seconds too late.

"DAMN IT!"

He saw a shuriken(Don't know how to spell that) flying towards him, he just caught it. He saw a guy with black hair.

"Hey! You're that guy... what was it?" Saitama said. "Seed-on-the ground...? No wait, Lost and Found...?" He said.

"Ha now I know. It's Jack o lantern panic!" Saitama said.

"It's Speedo sound sonic... I've finally found you, Saitama. Today is the day we-" Sonic was interrupted by Saitama

"Hey sorry, I'm busy. See you around..." Saitama just walked away.

"Huh?" Sonic was getting annoyed by him "You think...You can run from me?" He ran at a high speed you couldn't see him. And was about to cut Saitama's head in half but Saitama just bite the sword and it broke.

_'__What the- I didn't see what happened. His face should have been sliced open, but the blade...'_ Sonic said surprised

"I told you... I'm busy. Plus I'm pissed so anyone in my way..." Saitama said he was about to get serious "Get punched." Sonic gets scared.

"He's very, dangerous. please stop him." Said a little girl or an adult girl with loli body(Like Tatsumaki)

"So you're the offender, eh?!" Said a guy with a tiger clothing "Well, the hero Tank-Top Tiger is here now!" TTT(TankTop Tiger) Said.

_'Hero?'_ Saitama thought.

"Sonic, They think you're some sort of criminal. Maybe getting tossed in a cell will cool you off your hot-" but got interrupted by TTT

"She means you, cue ball-" He said but realized it was a mistake. "Wait you're the new S class? I'm really sorry. Please forgive me for thinking you where an offender." He Said scared.

"Huh? It's nothing." He said

"Hey, is that the new S class?"

"Yes he is." "He doesn't look that though at all"

"Maybe, he got the same power of Tornado."

"It must be." Where other people saying.

A flying shuriken hit TTT and he went unconscious. "Tank Top Tiger?" "Is it really happening?" Where the civilians saying.

"What are you doing, Sonic?" Saitama said.

"He was interfering, so I put him to sleep." Sonic Said.

"Hey, New hero please stop that guy!" Where all the people screaming and running away

"So you too have become one of these worthless "Heroes"?" Sonic said "Then all I have to do is create a situation, where you have no choice but to fight me."

"Saitama The Hero!"

"Hail of Carnage!" He trowed so many shurikens on houses ground in other words he was rampaging.

"Huh?" Saitama said "Hey! Cut it out."

"Saitama, come stop me! You're a hero? I'll kill them all!" Sonic said and was still rampaging.

A kid was crying a car was about to hit the kid but Saitama stopped.

"Damn it. Can't everyone just let me go to the other sales? I don't have time for this. But I gotta stop that sonic.

"If you're not coming, i'll go to you!" sonic said

"I'm Right here." he karate chopped sonic_ 'I wonder if I can make it in time for that sale.' _Saitama thought.

* * *

**Hero Association HQ**

"The man apprehended in City Z by The new Class Shero is suspected of being involved in several heinous crimes, including assassination." Said a worker.

* * *

"City Z... what's the status of the investigation I requested?" The bearded worker said.

"The one for the ghost town?" Said a Woman worker with black hair.

"Yes" Bearded worker nodded

"Let's see... We've submitted an official request." The woman worker replied

"well now, doesn't that sound interesting. Want me to go?" Tatsumaki said.

"Tornado?" The bearded worker said.

"where'd you come from?" he said

"Why? Aren't I allowed in here?" she said

"well of course, But for city Z, the investigation is just a formality." the bearded worker said.

"What? You think I'm not good enough?" She was pissed off, everything started to levitate.

"Not at all, The Association decided that this was not an S class matter." Said the same girl with Black hair.

"Yes, exactly right." bearded worker agreed

"You better tell me if you find anything that looks like it can fight. She opened the door and was about to go but said "It'd be so much faster if i just went myself. You're such an idiot." the door closed.

"phew." the bearded worker said.

* * *

**Done!**

**Here you got, chapter 6. Sorry for the long wait**.


	7. The Terrifying City

**"City A - Hero Association HQ"**

"Reports have come from each location being investigated." Was a HA worker saying? "First is Watchdog man, S Class hero, investigating City Q. Nothing unusual."

"Nothing unusual?" questioned another worker.

"That's right"

"That's hard to believe. We all know City Q is a hot zone. With more casualties and monsters than any other area." Said the same worker.

"Knowing him, I'm sure he's implying that, whatever occurs, I'll be able to take care of it. Though he has focused his efforts on City Q, his track record at monster elimination is top-notch." said a worker with a robot eye.

"Class S heroes don't pay much attention to details. They're not cut out for writing reports." another worker said that looks like an old Chinese.

"Next, City W. Class A hero Heavy Kong reports: "Nothing unusual. For City H, reports from Mushroom, Class B, and Horsebone, Class C! "Nothing unusual. For City D, Lighting Genji, Class A, "Slow restoration after the devastation caused by the gigantic creature aside nothing unusual." Said the worker.

"City B and D both sustained extensive damage. The Association took a lot of heat for that." Said the female worker.

"In order to prevent more such disasters, We must detect any covert activity that could threaten the community." Said the worker with a robot eye.

"Well, this investigation was requested for that express purpose. But early detection of monsters proving difficult." Sitch said.

"City F, Class A hero Snakebite Snek. Hammerhead, former leader of the paradise terrorist group, has been spotted in a suit and tie. Further investigation is being conducted." said the worker.

"No other reports."

"What of City Z? I heard rumblings of a potential disaster brewing in the abandoned area there." Said a fatt worker.

"No reports available. However, two highly capable Class A heroes have been sent to the area to investigate." Said a blonde worker.

* * *

**"City Z"**

"Here we are in City Z"

**Class A, Rank 33 Spring Mustachio.** "Shall we begin our little inquiry?"

**Class A, Rank 29 Golden Ball. **"Yeah, let's get on with it.

"City Z is expansive but further ahead lies. The uninhabited area we were told about. Compared with other areas," Spring Mustachio said.

"**Beware Of Monsters!"**

"City Z has an abnormally high rate of monster-related incidents. The frequency has been gradually increasing over the past 10 years, while the last few have seen more and more. Highly advanced monsters appearing. The residents have entirely fled for the city center." Spring mustachio Said.

"I know all that." Golden ball Said.

But Spring Mustachio just talked further. "The place is a real ghost town, Just with the water and electricity still intact, yeah? On the lookout for a cheap house? Come off it." Mustachio said.

"People say something real nasty's living 'round here. even you must've heard." Golden Ball said.

"I assume that's why we have been assigned this investigation Once we hit the abandoned area, we better be ready to fight." spring mustachio said.

"Indeed, we mustn't let our guard down" Golden Ball said. "But, why here? Why the increase in monsters here?" Golden Ball said.

"That's the mystery. Many theories have been advanced but my own is this: A colony of monsters here is naturally producing more of them. Or perhaps a queen exists, birthing more of her kind." Spring Mustachio said they stopped near a hole in the middle of the street. The hole is so big. "Of course I have no proof yet but there is something to this ghost town... Or rather, something in it." Spring mustachio Said.

"The proximity alarm?" Genos Said.

"if we can hunt down this mysterious being, We'll go straight to the top of the ranking." Golden Ball said.

"That's true. We can't let Mr, Amai Mask remain first for..." They were interrupted by a monster that walked near them

"Something there?!" they said at the same time

"was that a monster? But it's hard to imagine a human still living in these conditions. Let's pursue it!" Spring Mustachio said and they ran after the monster.

"Seems they are not after us," Genos Said and was cleaning the toiled.

"Can this be the place I heard about? Sure don't seem like it... Aw mab I came all this way isn't anyone around?" Said a Black monster with long kombu hairs.

"A monster. It popped up out of nowhere. Golden Ball, are you ready?" Spring mustachio asked Golden Ball.

"Hell yes!" He took his weapon and ready to shoot it.

"Hey, people!" The monster said.

"I can blast through a 20mm steel plate with one of my shape-memory Golden bullets! EAT THIS!" He yelled and shot the bullet but the monster reflected it. The golden ball was surprised.

"He flicked it away like nothing." But something gripped his lag and pulled him through the ground and was slammed against the wall. and blood came out of his mouth.

"Golden Ball!" Spring mustachio said the monster was about to grab SM(Spring mustachio) but he dodged by jumping. He took a cloth from his pocket and that cloth transformed into a sword. The monster attacked with her long kombu but SM cut them all.

"Wow." the monster said.

"Tomboy... thrust!" he shot his sword straight to the monster with insane speed but the monster still dodged it.

_"It slipped past my Tomboy?' _SM thought

"Not bad." The monster said to SM

_'Those tentacles... From the way they react they're tough as steel. A monster that can use its infinite numbers of tentacles. like steel whips... Such power' _he thought. _'I must call in reinforcements from the association._

"May I ask if you were born in this neighborhood?" SM asked the monster.

"Nah, I'm from out of town. I heard a bunch of crazy strong monsters was all getting together here. It looks like it was just a rumor though. But now I feel like it'd be kinda fun to stick around and make rumor true. "The Ghost Town Monsters..." It' got a nice ring to it!" The monster said

**Hero Association HQ**

"We have a backup request from the heroes dispatched to city Z Class A Golden Ball has been knocked out. Class A rank 33 Spring Mustachio, is in trouble. They're in the abandoned city." Said a female worker

"Call in all nearby heroes for immediate assistance! Class A and above!" The bearded worker said.

"See the monster alert for city Z?" Said a Hero.

"The threat level seems to be a tiger or higher." Said another hero.

"Is it the ghost town monsters?" Said a hero with a green mask. he looks like a cowboy.

"They're not sure yet"

"I'll go I want to catch the tiger by its tail," said a guy with a blue shirt

** Back to Monster vs SM**

SM sword broke and he was beaten up. "Now I see... If it means running into monsters like this all the time. I wouldn't want to live here either." and he fell unconscious

"Man, boring. This is boring for me! I finally kick a hero's butt and I don't get even a single scream. Now that I think about it, even if I start living here, I'll never be famous if there are no people. I guess I'll keep going. gotta find where they live." she rotated and was about to walk away but saw someone walking to her. "There's someone. Another hero? Or a regular guy?" And it was Saitama "I thought all the humans cleared out. If all those monsters were really around, There's no way he could live here... I guess that means it was just a rumor." she shot her tentacles.

* * *

"Shoot... I forget to buy konbu soup stock." He punched the monster. Golden ball woke and saw the bald dude his eye widened at what he saw.

* * *

Saitama was cooking the konbu from the monster.

"Master, I saw a lot of konbu right outside the door." Genos came into the apartment and said that.

"oh yeah, I just... Just happened... to get it for cheap" Saitama lied.

"Yes, people say that konbu is good for hair growth, but since there is no real scientific proof, its real effects are yet to be confirmed. I did some research so I am sure, Master. For example according to this site-" but was interrupted by Saitama.

"No one said anything about hair!"

* * *

**Hero Association HQ**

"City Z investigation report. Nothing noteworthy about the downtown or residential areas." Said a worker. "

"During our investigation, we encountered a ferocious monster in the abandoned area, but where unable to exterminate it. we escaped death thanks to that new S Class hero" was one of the Fubuki group reading a paper from The two Class A heroes.

"If even two Class A heroes were no match then we wouldn't," Fubuki said

"See I told you I should have gone!" Tatsumaki yelled at the workers

"But... The monster is already killed by the new S Class hero. Look at what he did." He showed a photo of a destroyed building.

"Hmmph. I could do that too."

"Holy crap, what is that? How can that Average looking guy be that powerful?" Said a hero.

"Hey, What's this?" Lightning max said "Is it a part of the monster That guy killed?

"Did you guys heard what the new Class S hero did to a monster?"

"Yes, Is he even a human?" Were the civilians saying

* * *

**Done!**

**Sorry for the long wait. But here you got Chapter 7. **


	8. Bonus Chapter: 1

Genos was home(Saitama apartment) and was cooking for Saitama and himself. He was making noodles.

"Genos what are you cooking? it smells good." Saitama asked

"I'm making noodles for us." Genos replied "it might take 10 or 20 minutes when I'm done."

**"25 min later"**

"I'm done sensei," Genos Said and was preparing noodles for Saitama and himself.

"Genos Where did you learn to make these delicious noodles?" Saitama asked and was enjoying the food.

"Master I can install it because I'm a cyborg," Genos replied

"That makes sense. What about the hero association?" Saitama asked.

"Sensei you moved up to Rank 15 and I moved up from rank 18 to 17 duo the popularity" Genos replied he was happy that they where noticing Saitama's strength.

"we're making a good start, and for what kind of reason did I move up to rank 15?" Saitama asked.

"Two reasons. First is because of that monster you killed with a single punch. And second is Popularity." Genos said. Genos was called by HA.

"Master the Hero Association called me to kill a demon level monster I'll be back soon when I eliminate the threat," Genos Said and went outside.

"Good Luc- never mind he's gone," Saitama said.

_'I didn't kill that monster it survived but who cares.' _Saitama thought

* * *

Genos was flying at a normal speed. He saw the monster Some A-class hero's where fighting against the monster but seems like they cannot defeat the monster.

The monster looks like a half man and half bird. "Weak humans, You guys cannot defeat me, it's impossible for vermins like you to defeat me." Was the bird monster saying "I'm the great Dreakent." Said Dreakent(The monster is Dreakent)

"What kind of monster is that? His power is insane" Said an A-class hero.

"He looks like a Dragon level monster." Said Another A class hero.

The monster ran towards the heroes. He generated lighting around his fist and he punched an A-class hero unconscious. "Time to Die." Said the monster and he generated lighting in this whole town every A-class hero couldn't stand up anymore.

"Damn! That lighting, how strong is that monster." Said a hero.

The monster was about to finish the heroes but someone kicked straight in his face and he flew through 6 buildings and the monster died.

"Demon cyborg? We're saved!" Said the heroes that were still conscious.

"These new upgrades are so strong I could defeat a low demon level in one go in other words I'm becoming stronger," Genos said with a huge smile in his face.

so Genos was eliminating more monsters. One after one until his energy went to 10% so he stopped. He killed 52 Tiger levels 21 wolf levels and 3 low demon level monster. he decided to go to Saitama's apartment but he heard the alarm.

**This is an emergency evacuation warnin****g. Threat level Dragon.** **A monster appeared from nowhere.**

**I repeat.**

**This is an emergency evacuation warnin****g. Threat level Dragon.** **A monster appeared from nowhere.**

_'__Sh#t, I'm Not strong enough for Dragon and my energy is almost done. I need Master Saitama help for this.' _Genos thought

But he heard people cheering 'KING! KING! KING!

_'What happened?'_ he thought.

He went to look at it. and he saw king there. "That's the S class rank 6 hero King the world strongest man. (Is rank 6 because metal knight didn't move up to rank 6 yet) But Saitama is the strongest man." Genos said.

King's pov

King was walking outside with a hoodie. _'__I cannot wait until I can buy the new doki doki game.' _he thought

But a monster appeared in front of him people were running away and screaming The monster already destroyed half City M. The king engine was activated(His heart) he was scared but only inside, outside he looked like a badass man without any weakness he looked up to the monster.

"Who's that guy I should kill him." Said the monster he was ready to shoot plasma laser but he heard people saying "Is that King?" he stopped and look into the eyes of the king. The monster is scared.

"That guy, Why is he so scary? is he even

a human?" The monster questioned himself. the king's engine was roaring very loud. the monster just did suicide.

_'What the-? It just died? I'm lucky again. I don't know if I'm lucky or unlucky.'_ King thought _'I better go home before it got even worse.' _

* * *

**This is just a bonus chapter next, hope you like it.**


	9. The Meteor

People were just doing their things like Going out, Working, Killing monsters, Crimes, Going to bed with their wife or girlfriend, Etc but Far in space something was coming towards earth, something big. But people that saw the asteroid that just changed the orbit where shocked. They where screwed.

"But this..." Said an old man looking up to space with his telescope.

"Initiating docking procedure." Said an Astronaut in space

"Roger." someone else nodded. but there was something big in front of the sun the Astronaut looked up and saw an Astroid.

"Elevating from 6 to 9 on the Torino scale!" The Astroid was heading towards Z-City

**City A - Hero Association HQ**

"The course suddenly shifted?"

"I see."

"Then we will discuss how best to deal with the situation." Where the HA workers saying.

-.

"Should we go?" Genos said in his phone waiting for a response. "Alright." He said, he walked to Saitama "Master, for some reason the hero Association wants us. We should go." Genos said.

"Oh ok, just wait a bit I need to wear my hero clothing" Saitama replied.

* * *

**City Z - Hero Association Building.**

Genos and Saitama walked into the building and they heard someone talking to them

"Ah, you would be Genos and Saitama?" Said an old dude "My name is Bang. Nice to meet you two." Bang said

_'Bang, Class s rank 3, a.k.a Silver Fang. He possesses true skill' Genos though_

"The Association called us in," Genos said looking at Bang.

"Everyone's at Headquarters. This little branch office is empty just now. Each of the Class S heroes got a call here. But we're the only ones who showed up." Bang Said but Saitama wasn't that interesting to him.

"Why is that so?" Genos asked

"too far away, or perhaps they're busy" Bang said. "Of course, some of the more cold-blooded ones simply don't bother. After all, we're called up only. When there's an impossible problem they want us to take care of. Today's no exception. The threat level is Dragon a worst-case scenario. 35 minutes from now, a huge meteor will strike City Z. They are asking if nearby Class S heroes can do anything about it." Bang said and it annoyed Saitama cuz of the long explanation.

"A Meteor?" Genos was shocked.

"Apparently, it suddenly changed paths. That means the end for us. The impact will wipe out city Z." Genos was speechless while Saitama was still bored

"Do you have any skill or powers?" Bang asked Saitama

"No, I only punch that's all. And you talk too much." Saitama answered. Bang just deadpanned and ignored him.

**Attention! This is an announcement from the Hero Association.**

Bang just smirked "people are sure to panic."

"And you, old fellow?" Genos asked

"'Old fellow', is it? Call me Bang." he said,

"You are not evacuating?" Genos asked

"My dojo has been in my family for generations," Bang said as he was walking away from Genos. " I cannot abandon it" he stopped walking he did some kind of cool move.

"Fist of Flowing Water Crushing Rock," Bang said. "Heard of it?" But Genos and Saitama were gone.

"They left..."

* * *

People were screaming and running.

**"Emergency evacuation warning. The threat level is immediately"** Said the alarm. People can't even escape, the street is crowded. **"21 more minutes until meteor impact."**

"It's huge..."

"No way we can escape that." said a police officer

-.

Genos and Saitama were jumping from building to building, going straight to the meteor.

_'So many people have given up hope of survival. It is not just City Z that is in danger. The neighboring cities will also sustain damage. It is too late to evacuate.'_ Genos thought

_'The meteor is huge. Can it survive my punch?' _Saitama thought.

"I did not expect to be testing this prototype so soon!"

"Master, I need to test my prototype first if it doesn't get destroyed then you'll do it!" Genos said looking at Saitama.

"Sure" Saitama replied. "I'm going somewhere I'll come back soon before the meteor hits the earth."

Genos was holding a Suitcase. There was a button on the suitcase, he pressed it.

"Arms Mode" The Suitcase turned into two arms.

_'Let me see if an attack from my incinerate cannon at full power will do the trick.' _Genos thought _'Master Saitama lives here too.' _Something flew above Genos.

_'Is that...?' _The thing that flew landed and it looks like a robot.

"You are Bofoi, correct?" Genos said.

"And you are the new boy, Genos. Come to stop the meteor?" Bofoi asked Genos.

"Yes." Genos nodded. _'Class S rank 7. A hero who uses intense firepower to obliterate his opponents along with everything in their vicinity. Does he also live in city Z? Or did he rush here putting his life at risk?'_ Genos thought.

"Bofoi. I need your help." Genos asked Bofoi.

"I refuse" Bofoi replied.

"Why," Gens asked. "I only came to field test my new weapon. The meteor is a perfect target." Bofoi said. and explained why he refused.

"A test? If that meteor hits you too will die." Genos said.

"I will not. What you're talking to right now is a remotely controlled drone. Sorry to disappoint you, but my life's not at stake here." Bofoi said. "Also, I am not Bofoi. I am'Metal Knight' Heroes call each other by their hero names, not real names. Everyone knows that." They looked at the sky and saw that the meteor was closer.

"Looks like it's time to end our little chat." Metal Knight said.

Genos Jumped to a higher building than he was before. "All right"

"Firing missiles!" Metal Knight yelled and launched his missiles. The missiles were in the way for Genos to shoot his incinerate cannon.

"Metal Knight? I cannot " Genos said looking at metal knight then looked back to the meteor."I cannot fire with his missiles in the way."

The missiles exploded on the meteor. Creating big black smoke covering the sun.

"Amazing. such destructive power. This hero is dangerous. I must be wary" But the meteor didn't even get a scratch from metal knight's missiles. Clearing the black smoke.

"Not quite potent enough, eh?" the metal knight said

"33 seconds left until impact. To fire my incineration cannon at full power, I need five seconds to charge it with my body's energy" Genos continued "But the target is already close. And if I do take it out, what then? The meteor may break apart and still cause a disaster. But even that... " blah blah he talked further.

"First of being calm" Someone said behind Genos "I see you've lost composure. You are far too you to be worried about failure." Bang said and continued with his little speech. "When your back's up against the wall, just muddle through. The outcome won't change. So that's what is best"

_'Muddling through is best...' _Genos thought. He ripped his shirt and opened his chest. _'He is right. If the outcome will not change...' _he grabbed his core ready to put it in his arm. _'Then i... How can I die without giving it my all?' _He puts the core in his arm.

"Bang, get down!" Genos yelled. _'I will no longer think about failure or repercussions! I will just pour everything I have...'_

"...Into one last shot!" he shouted and shot his incineration cannon at full power. Hitting the meteor. He was yelling.

"Damn, it's not working Genos said.

"No! I think I see the meteor being pushed back." bang said to Genos

"Really?" Genos Said

"Oh no. It was just my imagination." Bang said.

"You old fool!" Genos yelled.

_'So this... will be my grave. Btw where is Saitama__-sensei?' _Genos said in his mind

"Nine more seconds. Get out of here, Bang." Genos said. Feeling down he couldn't scratch the meteor.

"Old man, take care of Genos," Saitama said walking.

"You're that new S class. You can't destroy the meteor it's too strong." Bang said

"Don't worry old man. Everything is under control." Saitama said to Bang.

Genos looked at his master. Saitama jumped up to the sky.

"Master?!"

.-

"You're not..."

"Gonna fall on my town!" Saitama yelled and punched the meteor. The meteor exploded into pieces.

"He shattered it! Unbelievable. But..." Bang said.

The fragments that came from the meteor all fell down on city Z. Still making a disaster.

Saitama landed on the ground again. With a bored look. "Guess that settles that."

* * *

**Three Days Later**

"Although City Z was able to avoid total destruction, the city was still devastated, with the effects of the meteor fragments visible everywhere." Was the news all talking about

"If only Metal Knight used those missiles to destroy the fragments. If you had worked with Metal Knight, the damage could have been minimized" Genos said. Watching the news.

"But that Metal knight guy. Wasn't interested in helping right?" Saitama said and sat. "So stop worrying about it. I think we kept the damage to a minimum. After all, no one died." Saitama said

_'He is right. Master's punch killed the meteor's momentum. Theoretically, the shockwaves from the meteor would have annihilated everything. stopping it was nothing short of a miracle." _Genos said as always with his long speech.

"By the way. do you think we moved up in the ranking?" Saitama asked Genos.

"Yes, we did. I went from rank 17 to 16. Metal knight also moved up from rank 7 to 6. Master, you shot up from Rank 15 to 11." Genos answered his question.

"Number 11?!" Saitama said shocked. "From 15 to 11?! That's crazy!" Saitama yelled.

"Not at all. Your performance was worthy of Class S rank 7. After all, it was a threat level Dragon. If there had been no damage, I am sure you would be at class s rank 5." Genos said and continued. "But I think the Hero Association assumed that, Metal Knight and I destroyed some of the meteors as well" Genos Said smiling that his sensei get what he deserved.

"Ah ok." Saitama replied.

* * *

** Done!**

**I'm back... Sorry for the long wait, I hate online class. But it's may vacation so I can update the story again.**


	10. Popular Baldy, (Deep Sea King)

"AAAAAAAH!" Tatsumaki woke up yelling from a nightmare. She was sweating and her heart rate is high. "Always these dreams."

_'I need to make breakfast__.'_ She thought, she got off her bed and headed to, the kitchen. "What should I make for breakfast?"

**.****-**

**Some minutes later**

She did everything she needed to do. So she got bored and decided to go outside and kill some monsters.

She is flying at flashy flash speed. She saw her favorite place and went there to buy some stuff.

"Did you guys hear about it?"

"Of course we did."

"That new Class S hero, I don't know how he moved up the ranks so fast" Tatsumaki heard other people saying. She was wondering which one the toaster or baldy?

"You mean the bald guy?" Someone else said.

"Yes, I saw him one punching a monster."

"He saved me."

"He is my favorite hero."

Tatsumaki was getting annoyed by all these people talking about the baldy. "I should visit him. And what rank is he now?" she wondered

* * *

"Hey Genos, I'm heading out," Saitama said to Genos.

"Master, where are you going?" Genos asked Saitama. And was repairing the toiled Saitama accidentally destroyed.

"Just going to grocery shopping," Saitama said and opened the door and went outside. "I hope I come monsters in the way."

**.-**

_'Why did I move up to rank 11?' _He thought _'It was too easy, I thought it would have taken months. I really need to slow down. I'm moving too fast ranks.'_ He was deemed in his mind thinking until he noticed something.

Everyone in the street was staring at him. He didn't like that, he even heard playing talking about him.

"Isn't that the new hero?"

"Yes it's him."

"I need his autograph."

Saitama was feeling uncomfortable about it. He wondered why are they'll start at him? _'__Did I do something to them? if so, I need to say sorry.'_

"Hey, mister hero. Can I have your autograph?" a little girl said. Saitama looked at her, she was like 10-12 years old.

"Hm, oh sure," Saitama said with a deep voice trying to be cool. He was happy he got a Fanclub.

"Thanks, mister!" the girl jumped and hugged him. "You're welcome," Saitama replied. The little girl waved at Saitama and went back to her mother.

**.-**

"Oh, the baldy is becoming popular?" Said someone behind Saitama. He looked and saw Tatsumaki. "So, Where are you going?" She asked him.

"What do you want?" he replied.

"Come one, can I not hang out with a 'Friend' baldy?" She said sarcastically. He was silent. "Hello? Hey egghead, are you deaf or what?"

"oh sorry, I was thinking about what I want to buy." He replied "You can come with me if you want or else go back."

"Of course I'm coming. I don't want to go back to that hell hole." She said and walked next to him. "And what is your rank now?" She asked him

"11." He casually replied. Tatsumaki was speechless. He is the first one that moved up the ranks so fast. It was her first time she actually was scared that he might take over rank 2.

"Are we friends?" He said remember when she said friends to him. "Of course not I was just joking about that." She replied. She looked at him and thought

_'How did he become this stronger? I would be stronger if I went all out, but his strength is insane for someone like him.'_

"Hey Saitama, how did you become this strong?" She asked him, maybe he was experimented or born with this power or maybe he gained from something unknown.

"Ok listen, you may not believe me but it's true." He said.

"Come on baldy, you know I will believe 100%" She said hiding her excitement. "Ok listen very carefully." his face turned from egghead to a serious face. A face Tatsumaki never thought he could make.

"100 Push-ups 100 sits ups 100 squats and a 10Km run! Every single day! And of course, make sure you eat three meals a day. Just banana in the morning is fine. But the most important thing is to never use A/C or heat in the summer or winter. So that you can strengthen the mind. In the beginning, you wish you where dead. You might start thinking what's the harm of taking a day off? But for me, in order to be a strong hero, no matter how tough it was, even if I was spitting blood, I never stopped. I kept doing squats when my legs where so heavy they refused to move. Even when my arms started making weird clicking noises, I kept doing push-ups. A year and a half, I started to notice a difference. First, I was bald... And I had become stronger! In other words, you gotta train like hell to the point where your hair falls out. That's the only way to become stronger." He said as he broke his own 20 words or less rule.

"You know when I said 'I will believe you 100%'? Well, I take it back!" She said laughing at Saitama.

"HAHAHA! I c-can't stop laughing at your joke! Come on tell me your real story not some half-assed story." really he thinks I believe that just tell the real story Saitama, but when she looked at his face she saw he was actually telling the truth. "You know what, I just remembered I had some important things to do." She said and waved him "Bye baldy." and she flew away.

"Yeah bye." He said I knew she wouldn't have believed.

* * *

"Humans! If you wish not for annihilation, take heed! I bear a message from the depths!" Some creepy giant brown octopus with four yellow eyes and a weird mouth Said. "Thereafter you shall become our nourishment, human scum-" But was interrupted by a bald guy walking towards him. "Nice head! Are you related to an octopus by any chance?"

Mumen Rider came to the place where the monster was. and saw the octopus half his body exploded.

"I heard it was that Saitama Guy."

"I don't know what kind of power he has but he can see it's powerful"

**.-**

'He takes every opponent out with a single punch' was on the HA website.

'I wish I could meet him one day'

'I mean, he moved from rank 18 to 11 in less than a month'

**.-**

"Help! Somebody!" yelled a blonde lady with a bikini on the beach.

"We, the clan of the Seafolk, now rule the surface. It is useless to resist!" said a yellow octopus. And8 grabbed a man and was about to crush him but his tentacle was cut off.

A black-haired guy landed on a car. "You'll pay for that, human!" The yellow octopus said.

"The Class A hero Stinger, rising in popularity and currently 11th in rankings, is here to help," Stinger said.

"It's stinger"

"We're saved!"

"Go for it!"

"Well now... Anyone who needs a new blowhole drilled their torso, step right up

* * *

"Ring! Ring!" Genos was called by HA.

"Oh, excuse me... City J? It is a bit far. Are there no competent heroes nearby?" He said as he walked away from Saitama.

"Busy guy..." Saitama said

"Sensei! The monster you defeated on your way home the other day. Called itself one of the 'Seafolk' right?" Genos asked Saitama

"I forget," Saitama replied. He turned the tv on and started watching the news.

"Several monsters calling themselves the 'Clan of the Seafolk' have appeared in City J and are attacking anyone in sight." Was the news girl saying?

"A Class A hero fighting them all alone and on the brink of death," Genos said

"His extreme fatigue and pain are apparent. Prompt response from the Hero Association id desperately needed" Said the news girl

Mumen Rider was preparing. "Hang on!" He said as if he could defeat them.

"Threat level is Tiger it might move up to Demon"

**.-**

"hey Genos, we should go to city J," Saitama asked Genos. He was putting his hero uniform.

"Alright, master." Genos nodded. They went out of the apartment heading to city J.

* * *

"I gotta say, you"ve got spunk, you slimy bastards," Stinger said. "My beloved Bamboo Shoot here is happy to be battling with some grit for a change."

"You can quit your boasting human! You ridiculous fan club has runoff." Said a Shark monster.

"But your death will not be easy. For taking of our brothers' lives, long will we cause you to suffer." An ugly monster with tentacles in front of his mouth said.

"It's a lot easier without an audience!" Stinger jumped and used his killer move.

"Sing, Bamboo Shoot!" he yelled and his spear went trough all four monsters and killed them all.

"Gigantic Drill Stinger Quadruple Thrust!" He yelled ones again and landed on the ground.

"I did it."

"I did it! These monsters were probably a God level threat... And I defeated them all by my-" before he could continue his praise for himself. he got punched in the stomach

"You know, when something's so annoying, it is a pleasure to watch it die.

**.-**

"How much farther?" Saitama asked Genos. They're running at high speed

"We are almost there. But I am getting no readings, I will scout ahead. Once I have confirmed their location I will let you know." Genos sad and used his boosters to go beyond his limit speed.

"oh... hey!" Saitama said but Genos was gone already.

**"This is an announcement from the Hero Association. The threat level is Tiger. All citizens please stay clear of the area." **The alarm warned the citizens.

"Tiger? I hoped it would be Dragon." Saitama said._' I should run faster or else I might not be able to fight the monster.' _He thought

**.-**

"Mumen Rider here. I'm heading in. Give me the location" He asked the Hero association via is mobile.

"All lines are busy at this time-" he closed the mobile.

"Where are they?" He asked himself

"Hey, best forget it!" He heard some yelling at him. when he stopped he saw a Bunch of C Class heroes.

"Class C heroes can't handle this one." A-C class hero said to Mumen

**"Emergency evacuation warning. The threat level has been raised from Tiger to Demon. All residents of City J, please evacuate immediately."**

"See what I mean?" The C class heroes said to Mumen.

Men just ignored them and went to the place.

* * *

"Evacuate? How foolish. As if I'd allow even one of the apes to escape." A green monster with a king's cape and a crown.

"So that's the one that got Stinger... But he's the last of 'em." A yellow-haired guy with lighting logo on his cheeks said."Should I wait for backup? If it's just on one, I can-" Before he finished his speech the monster was already behind him.

"AAA BGHOAHAAA!" Lighting Max yelled and kicked the monster.

"That smarts. Why would you do that?" The green monster said.

_'Dammit, how'd he get behind me? I was so surprised my voice went all funky. Plus, my gunpowder-charged lighting kick had zero effect!' Lighting Max thought._

"Who are you?" The green sea monster asked him.

"I am, Lighting Max the hero... Fight me." Lighting Max said.

"Fight you? Of course" The green sea monster punched Lighting Max in the stomach and sent him through a building.

"What happened?" Lighting max questioned. "I can't feel my body..." he stood up and kicked the deep sea king. But it had no effects. He was thrown out of the building. But before he could fall on the ground someone caught him.

"I'm a Class S hero. I escaped the prison just to see you." A guy with prison clothing said. "I'm pri pri prisoner." The Prisoner said.

"Well, well. A hero serving time in prison?" Speedo sound sonic said. "I tagged along and was able to escape too." He said. "My thanks."

"Prisoner number 4188, sonic, right?" Prisoner said but sonic was surprised, how can he know him?. "Suprised? he. You see, I check up on all the boys who catch my eye." He said and talked further(I'm skipping it)

**TBC**

* * *

**Chapter 9 is here, it's a little bit Saitatsu. (Sins these two are my favorites)**


	11. Chapter 10: Deep-Sea King (Part 2)

"Hmmm," Said something inside a destroyed building. The Smoke was disappearing from the building, Deep-Sea King was becoming visible. "Another fight?" DSK said

"I sense something stimulation." Puri Puri Prisoner said with a smirk looking at Deep-Sea King. "Ooh, nice!" He said a little bit louder than usual. "Stay Back, Sonic dear." He said trying to protect his dear lovely Sonic. "Both Stinger and Lighting Max... Struck my, fancy." He looked at Stinger and Lighting Max lying on the ground all beaten up and was getting pissed.

**"I Must Avenge Them!" **He yelled, but instead, he got a fist on his face.

"I'm getting serious," DSK said before he could continue his chat he got punched back By Puri Puri Prisoner. "Oh my...?!" He didn't have a chance to finish his line and was punched in his stomach and was send a few feet away. and he landed with his two legs and one arm. He stood up and touched his chest and said "I felt that... Just a little."

"Me too." Puri Puri Prisoner said, "A teeny bit." of course he was lying he jaw was hurting like hell.

_"These two are weaker, there wouldn't be any problems." _Sonic thought._"There's no way I could lose to those two"_

_"He packs more of a punch than I expected."_ Puri Puri Prisoner thought. _"But I can't lose. He might beat up more guys!" _Of course, he was worried about the boys.

"Guess I'll have to transform," he said ready to transform. "Get ready for this!"

**"Transform!" **He yelled and his clothing ripped apart and he was naked and more buffed.

**"Puri Puri Prisoner, Angel Style!"**

_"Ugh, that's no angel... he's not even human!"_ Sonic thought, he was getting nervous by Puri Puri prisoner's naked butt.

"No one who sees angel style runs away!" Puri Puri Prisoner said standing on one leg.

"You're gross," DSK said.

"Those were your last words!" Puri Puri Prisoner yelled and ran towards DSK and he jumped up to the sky and went straight for DSK and used consecutive punches. The ground DSK was standing on is breaking.

"Done with your consecutive punches?" DSK asked Puri Puri Prisoner. Puri Puri Prisoner is shocked cuz DSK seems fine. "I did feel... Just a little." He punched Puri Puri Prisoner in the stomach (Revenge) than on his chin. "Consecutive Punches are for finishing your opponent. You must invest each one with murderous intent." He is ready to punch PPP (Puri Puri Prisoner).

"Like **this...**" He used consecutive punches on PPP and He got holes everywhere in his body, and he kicked PPP up to the sky and looks like he won't come back. "That was fun"

"Who are you?" Sonic said.

"I'm **The Deep-Sea King,**" said with a creepy smile. "as leader of the clan of SeaPeople, I rule the deep sea! And now I rule here." It's started to rain, he looked up to the sky and said. "It's raining" he jumped up to Sonic and tried to punch him but sonic was to fast for him.

Sonic Kicked DSK in the face. "Too slow," Sonic said. DSK tried to punch him again but sonic dodged. Again Sonic kicked Sea king in the face. "Deep-Sea King, I'm to your moves! I can't lose to you!"

DSK looked up and smirked, "Oh you are, huh?" he shot his tongue that looks like a snake without eyes up to Sonic. But thankfully Sonic dodged but in progress, it bites off half of his shirt.

"Tch" Sonic said...

"Once my internal morays bite you. They never let go" He attacked sonic again with his tongue but he was to slow and Sonic came underneath DSK and he slapped his chin making DSK bite his tongue monster off.

_'Hm?!' _DSK thought.

"I'll say this again, I can't lose to you," Sonic said to DSK. DSK tried to grab Sonic But sonic dodged again, DSK used consecutive punches all of them missed. "It's no use" Sonic jumped above DSK "I'm so happy, Deep-Sea King!" DSK used another consecutive Sonic dodging with a speed faster than the sound.

**"I Can Test My Moves Agains Someone Like You!" **Sonic yelled he consecutive punched DSK. "I knew it my moves are the fastest and strongest" He landed on one of the roofs.

"HEHE! WEE HEE HEE HEE HEE HEE HEE!" DSK said

"Have you gone crazy?" Sonic said smirking but a fist came up to sonic but he was fast enough to dodge it. _'He's big and fast...'_ he thought his smirk disappearing. and he started sweating. '_But I'm faster.' _when the fist touched the roof the place exploded. '_He just got even more powerful' _He landed on another roof. _'What happened?'_ He thought but DSK was already on the rooftop were sonic was

"I really shriveled when I came to the surface..." DSK said, "But thanks to the rain, I'm feeling better." sonic looked behind and saw that DSK is bigger and scarier than before. Right now he looks like a real monster that came from Deep-Sea. Deep-Sea King smiled showing his sheets, "Your attacks don't hurt at all." DSK said standing on his four limbs.

|-SKIP-|

"The present location of invaders from the clan of the sea people remains unknown. The bodies of several heroes have been discovered at the scene of the fight." a man in his middle age in the tv show said. "They are severely injured and unconscious."

"Our guest today is the class a, rank 1 superhero who has topped the popularity ranking for 28 weeks. he's an active model, actor, and singer.

"Amai Mask a.k.a Handsome Kamen!" Said the same dude.

"I'm pleased to be here!" The same dude again said. "The invasion has reached threat level, Demon."

"As a hero, what's your take on this incident?" Asked the half-bald guy.

"That's a difficult question..." Amai said. "I'm only a hero when facing evil. Other times I'm an actor, model, and singer." Amai said. "Today I'm here to promote my new single so..." Amai said but stopped before he could continue he was interrupted

"oh, pardon me." said the half-bald guy. "Then moving on to your song..."

"But I will say one thing," Amai said.

"Yes? what is it?"

**"To Calm The Populace's Unease, A Hero Must be Thought, Strong And Beautiful."** Amai Mask said with a dead serious face. "As well as able to promptly and splendidly eradicate evil."

**,-**

DSK is chasing Sonic ramping trough buildings. Sonic is getting tired, sweating heavily.

_'My trusts and kicks don't work! Do I lack power?!' _Sonic thought. But sonic was grabbed (_Like how Attack On Titan, character get grabbed_) DSK crushed Sonic.

"Krak snap pop? DSK felt nothing but clothing in on his hand." he opened his arm and looked saw only Sonic's clothing. he looked up and saw Sonic naked on a rooftop.

"Waitt right there." Sonic looked at DSK with a serious expression. "The next time we meet, you're dead." and so sonic vanished.

_'He's_ gone...' DSK thought. "Oh well. let the little fish go," he said

"Now... **I Can Continue On** **My Way!**"

* * *

"Everyone's gone," Saitama said. "I'll that way..." He said pointing his finger to the way he is talking about.

,-

Mumen-Rider is riding his cycle in the rain with high speed (At least for him) "This is Mumen-Rider! I just arrived in the city J! What? a sos (What's sos btw?) from the evacuation shelter?" MR (Mumen-Rider) said

"I'm on my way!" MR said speeding up and yelling "**Roar Justice!**" But he accidentally dropped his phone.

,-

"Someone Dropped their phone," Saitama said picking up the phone. "Hm? In the middle of a call?"

'Hey! Are you listening, Mumen-Rider?! You're absolutely no match for this! You may be class C, rank 1, but it defeated S class heroes!' Said the bearded worker from the phone.

"It beat S class heroes?" Saitama said.

"Huh?! who're you?! Where's Mumen-Rider?!" the bearded worker said.

"Is this the Hero Association?" Saitama asked.

"YES! who are you? Put Mumen-Rider on!" The bearded worker said.

"I'm the hero Saitama," Saitama said, They all shocked. They know him.

"You're class S, rank 11, good another S, class," The bearded worker said.

"Tell me where the enemy is. It's raining, so hurry up.

_'Saitama...' _The Bearded worker thought _'He set a bunch of records in the physical tests... And took out meteor with the other S class Heroes. no one knows where he came from and why he's so powerful' _He thought.

_'He's is the perfect hero to beat The Sea People'_

"Understood. Go where I tell you at once." He said to Saitama via phone. _'Maybe this will reveal what his powers are.' _ He thought."

,-

Saitama hang up the phone and looked up to where the location was with a serious expression, so d*mn serious.

* * *

The C Class hero who pissed in his pants looked in horror. Jet Nice Guy is cut in half

"It killed Jet Nice Guy," a Class C hero BunBun Man said.

"Don't freak out he's a cyborg. he may not be dead..." Sneck said. "That's what he gets for rushing in. go in on my signal."

"One... Two... Thr-!" But instead, DSK already defeated the other C class heroes. and it trowed his fist to punch sneak but he dodged and the fist hit the ground making it crack.

_'Phew! I escaped!' _He thought but was punched in mid-air and he flew to the other side of the bunker.

"It sure is... Getting quiet in here!" DSK said.

"Are you one of the SeaFolk?" Someone said DSK looked up but Genos already landed behind DSK. DSK looked and said, "And if I am?"

**"I Am Here To Eliminate You." **Genos Said. He punched DSK and DSK flew through 4 buildings.

"Was that... The last enemy?" Genos asked the civilians. They all made a sad and relief expression.

"YAAAAAAAAAY!"

"WE'RE SAAAAVED!"

"WOW!"

They all cheered.

_'It seems like that was a big crisis.' _ but his arm was grabbed and DSK punched Genos sending him few feet losing his right arm crashing into a wall.

"Now I'm mad!" DSK said half of his jaw is broken. "**I'm Gonna Mess You Up!**"

"I let my guard down again. I never learn..." Genos said. He went to stand up and said. "Escape From Shelter now! I may not win this!" He yelled warned the civilians.

"AAAAGH!"

"R-RUN!"

DSK was getting irritated. "Not one of you..." He ran up to the civilians **"Will Get Away!"**

But Genos used his booster to fly up to DSK, Genos kicked DSK but DSK punched him too. They just kept punching each other until Genos kicked DSK in the stomach and throwing him through the bunker and firing the incinerate canon he jumped above DSK. He used light and making DSK blind for a moment and kicking him in the head back, inside the bunker.

"You can do it, mister!" A little girl yelled.

"Shut up." DSK spit acid to the girl. "Time to melt, little girl!" But before the acid could fall on the little girl Genos ran protected the little girl. he started melting

**_'TBC'_**

* * *

**I'm sorry that it took so long to upload another chapter. I needed the motivation to do it. Thanks to the revised chapter 99-102 I got motivated. and I promise after "Deep-Sea King" I will make non-canon parts.**

**See you in the next chapter, bye.**


	12. Deep-Sea King (Part 4)

**Previous_ Chapter: Deep-Sea King (Part 2)_**

**_,-_**

**_DSK was really getting irritated. "Not one of you..." He ran up to the civilians "Will Get Away!"_**

**_But Genos used his booster to fly up to DSK, Genos kicked DSK but DSK punched him too. They just kept punching each other until Genos kicked DSK in the stomach and throwing him through the bunker and firing the incinerate canon he jumped above DSK. He used light and making DSK blind for a moment and kicking him in the head back, inside the bunker._**

**_"You can do it, mister!" A little girl yelled._**

**_"Shut up." DSK spit acid to the girl. "Time to melt, little girl!" But before the acid could fell on the little girl Genos ran protected the little girl. he started melting_**

* * *

_Chapter 11: Deep-Sea King (Part 3)_

,-

The little girl looked in Genos in horror, he was slowly smelting. His Body parts were falling apart you could see his spine and skull. Both of his arms were gone and only his legs, spine, face and torso were the only remaining parts. He looked at the girl with a sad expression. Before Deep-Sea King caught his hair and trowed him like a ball to the bunker's wall.

_'Is this how I die?'_ Genos thought, stuck in the wall, barely able to move an inch. Deep-Sea King sprinted towards Genos Punching him through the wall. Genos flew up to the sky and crashed on the ground. Rolling multiple times. And to make it more tragic it was raining

"you could have easily dodged that acid." Deep-Sea King Said. _'What a fool, giving up his life for a mere little girl'_ He thought. He jumped down to the ground, breaking the floor surrounding him. He slowly started walking up to Genos. "But you committed suicide by shielding that girl." Deep-Sea King Said Looking down to Genos. "I never considered That."

"You're dumb, but you slightly damage me." He said Smirking, looking at Geno's, with a creepy expression. "I healed already thought," He said as he touched his face with his index finger.

Genos tried to stand up but his energy was low and his body was completely destroyed. Gash started to come out of his mouth. Deep-Sea King clenched his fist and said "Time to die." He lifted his fist, about to punch Genos.

**"Justice Crash!"**

a cycle crashed on Deep-Sea King. That crash didn't have any power behind. Deep-Sea King looked slowly looked behind with a curious expression. He saw a guy, with a brown armor and helmed. It's not like the armor that you're thinking but different. He stood there with a fighting stance.

"I am the bicyclist for justice," he said completely exhausted from the long and fast ride. "Known as Mumem Rider!" He yelled.

_'Mumen Rider? Isn't he a Class C, hero? What is he doing here? I Can't let him fight that_ thing.' Genos thought in his head. He lifted his head and said "No! Don't"

The crowd Recognized that guy, they all started gathering. "it... It's Mumen Rider," A guy said looking unhappy about it. "Mumen Rider is here." another guy said. "But..." a girl said.

_'No matter how you look at it' _Genos thought._ 'A class C hero, like Mumen Rider has no chance of winning!'_

Mumen Rider started charging at Deep-Sea King with a battle cry. "Here I go!"

"I'm getting sick of this" Deep-Sea King said, "GRAAAH!" Mumen Rider yelled punching Deep-Sea King. But his fist got grabbed.

"Fool," Deep-Sea King, he just slammed Mumem Rider on the ground multiple times like it was nothing. Mumen Rider Slipped from the grip of the sea monster. Deep-Sea King rotated back to Genos. "Oops, my mistake. I forget to kill you."

"J-justice, tackle!" He heard en felt something pushing his back. Mumen Rider is all bleeding, Deep-Sea King is really getting annoyed his face changed.

"I know no one expects much from me!" Mumen Rider said. Deep-Sea King pushed Mumen out of the way, he fell on his back. "And I know better than anyone..." he stopped to breathe better and continued "How useless a Class C hero is!" He yelled. He used his left hand to lift himself from the ground. "I know, I'm too weak." He stood now on his knees. "EVEN FOR A CLASS B HERO!" Yelled

"What are you babbling about? Begging for your life?" Deep-Sea King Said. He just wanted to kill that cyborg but this dude has to interfere.

"I know more than anyone!" He stood now like how a squad position. "That I'll never beat you! But I must fight you anyway!" The crowd was al sweating all gathered. "I'm the only one left!" He stood completely up now. "It's now about winning or losing!" He yelled aloud. "I just have to stand here and face you!"

"Stop rambling and just die!" Deep-Sea King Said getting irritated by this unknown man.

"Hang in there." Someone shouted. "You can do it, Mumen Rider."

"Win this!"

"Beat him up!"

"Do it for us!"

"Kill that bastard!"

"We can count on you!"

"Good Luck!" Crowd shouted.

"RGGGGAAAAA!' He yelled and sprinted towards Deep-Sea King, but instead, he got a punch in his face and hew flew up to the sky (Again).

"It's no use." Deep-Sea King put a creepy smile on his face. But he did not hear Mumen Rider fall on the ground. He rotated his head and saw someone caught Mumen Rider. He's bald with yelled suit with white cape en red gloves heor suit.

"Good job." Saitama complimented Mumen Rider. "Nice fight."

"Another party crasher?" Saitama just ignored the monster standing right there and looked at Genos.

"H-hey Genos! are you alive?!" Saitama said a little bit worried.

"M-master..." Genos tried to say louder but he failed.

"Wait a minute." He said his back straight.

**"I'm Gonna Kill This SeaFreak."**

He said with a serious expression. "I heard that!" Deep-Sea King punched Saitama in the back of his head, it did nothing. Saitama looked with his left eye up to Deep-Sea King, still serious expression.

Deep-Sea King is looking down at Saitama (As always) "My blow didn't flatten you. I'm impressed." Saitama looked up to Deep-Sea King he raised his left eye brown. "You're different from the rest of the trash." Deep-Sea King

"Nope, you're just too weak," Saitama replied with a plain expression.

The crowd saw the new guy that showed up, they all asked themself, Who is this guy?

"Someone else showed up!" A black-haired guy said.

"Wait isn't that, Saitama S Class rank 11 hero?!" A blond-haired girl Said putting a smile on her face. Omg, he is Saitama.

"It is Saitama!" They all yelled, their scared faces suddenly disappeared. "Come on Saitama! Beat that Sea freak!"

"Punch him in the face!"

"I need his autograph!"

"He is totally my type!" Some of the girls even said that.

"You guys saw him right? the punch did nothing!" A black-haired girl

"Yes, we did saw it. I'm wondering how strong his punch would be against the monster." The brown-haired guy replied.

Deep-Sea King blinked few times still staring Saitama, he toughed his right chest and said. "I'm the Deep-Sea King, king of the seas." Saitama is half-listening. "The sea is the source of all thing, sort of like a mother..." Deep-Sea King lowered himself down to Saitama's eye level. "So the ruler of that sea, I stand atop of the pyramid of life!" He said. He smirked "But you defy me so-" but he is interrupted by Saitama.

"Alright alright, I get it" He put his index find in his ear. "It's raining so hurry up and fight," Saitama said not caring about Deep-Sea King's speech.

Deep-Sea King Get pissed of, he stood up and launched his fist to Saitama, but Saitama's punch was league faster. The Saitama's punch was so powerful the shockwave cleared the weather and Deep-Sea King got a hole in his left chest. Deep-Sea King's crown fell off.

Everyone was speechless. They knew Saitama was powerful but not this powerful, Genos smirked. Deep-Sea King fell on the ground.

"OMG! he is so powerful!"

"I didn't know he was this powerful!"

"That's Saitama!" A girl said, "He defeated it with one punch!"

"But what about the other heroes?!" Someone else asked.

"They were probably just weak" A dark blond-haired man replied. They all started talking to each other until they were interrupted by Saitama.

"Man those heroes did well work." He said rotted to the crowd. "They weakened the monster and I could one-shot it," Saitama said.

"So he is not that powerful?" A girl asked.

"He is, but just wait when he comes across a full health monster. Then we can see his true power!" Another black-haired man said. Everyone nodded with agreement.

"Hey guys, bring the heroes to the hospital before they die." He said walking away taking Genos with him. They all nodded and took their phone out.

**,-**

Sonic came with his gears ready to fight Deep-Sea King but saw there was nothing. "That rotten Deep-Sea King..." He said getting angry. "He must have run away."

_**City G**_

I stood there guarding Madame Shibabawa, she is an old seer, with old I mean really really old who tells us if something dangerous comes or not. currently, she is looking at the future. Btw I'm a Hero association worker, I'm not one of the higher ones. But my position is pretty high. My thought where cut off when Madame Shibabawa suddenly started shaking.

"Madame Shibabawa, what is it?" I asked her, she just ignored me and kept looking at the future. I was wondering what kind of danger is coming if she is scared like that.

"It... it comes!" I heard Madame Shibabawa saying. what comes? I thought, what danger is she seeing? **"The Earth Is In Danger!"** She said, She choked on her own spit, and died. I immediately called reported what happened. I was scared of what is coming, she never said the word 'Danger'.

* * *

"Hey Genos," Saitama said walking with Genos. "You're already in one piece, that's actually pretty cool." He said, if I was like him it would be a nightmare. Just imagine being so powerful it becomes boring, at the same time if something ever damaged you, you'll be in one piece the next day. before I could continue I heard helicopter sound, I looked up and saw a drone with a box hanging under it. "What is this?" I said. The drone dropped the box on the ground, Genos ran up to it to open.

"It's a mail," Genos said opening the box. "The mailman cannot come here so they send a drone." he finally opened it.

"Postal service does it?!" Saitama asked Genos.

"No, the Hero association forwards it," Genos said. My only thoughts were 'oh'. "They are from ordinary people. mostly from fans." Genos reading a message with 'Class S, hero Saitama' as a name.

"Really? Hey! some are for me!" Saitama said, showing small happiness. "Let's hurry home and open them!"

"There are 89 for you master," Genos said, "C'mon hurry it up!" Saitama couldn't wait any longer and rushed home with Genos.

**10 Minutes Later...**

Genos dropped all the mails on the table, there were hundreds of them. They started opening it one by one. Saitama was really nervous. And Genos is serious as always.

_'Dear Genos, I'm a big fan! I've been cheering for you ever since the first time I saw you! I think you are a true hero. I'm even in your fan club! I'm really crazy about you!' _Genos read what was written in the message. there were more.

_'Saitama I love you,' _yup that's all Saitama thought guess I read the next message. He read more 56 messages almost the same as the first one

_'To the hero Saitama, Thanks to you I- **THANK YOU!**' _Saitama was a little confused. Did he save someone? It's the first time someone thanked him excluding those love letters.

"An acquaintance?" Genos asked, "I dunno but he's tanking me." Saitama said

"But all the other ones then?" Genos asked. "They felt so..." He stopped thinking what he felt about the others, "Fake," He said. But this one feels real like someone is thanking me for real.

"Master, you didn't rise up this time you're still rank 11" Genos said out of nowhere.

"Huh? Okay." Saitama said not really caring...

* * *

**Next Day**

Saitama is jogging outside doing his 10Km run. he ran 10km in less than 5 seconds. "These days my workout routine is so easy it feels I'm walking instead of running." He said he's still bored. He smells something good.

"That smells good," he said looking at a small tent. he went there inside

"Welcome!" said the man working there. He's old, somewhere between 70-85 years old.

"Oden stew sampler!" Saitama ordered, sitting on a chair.

"Coming up!" The old man said.

"Want a drink?" Some next to Saitama said. He looked and said "HM?" The man looked at Saitama, he was heavily beaten by something big. He has glasses.

"No? Then at least let me get you something." He said Saitama is wondering why he would offer something for free.

"Why" Saitama.

"I've been looking for you," he said, "I couldn't express everything in my letter." he at some of his food already. Saitama's eye's widened. It's him he thought.

"You... from before..." He smiled. "Okay I'll have Mozuku seaweed!" he said still smiling.

"Chef! Your finest Mozuku!" Mumen Rider said.

**{o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o****}**

Saitama is running to his TV to watch his favorite series, He clicked on episode twenty-three, he's about to watch it until someone ringing the bell. huh? It must be Genos he thought. He went up to open the door. When he opened the door he saw no one.

_'I thought someone was at the door,'_ He thought, he was about to go until he heard.

"I'm right here you damn it!" Someone yelled bellow him. he looked down and saw the same Green haired woman. what was her name again? Ah, it's Tatsumaki.

"What are you doing here again?" he asked not knowing what she wants. She just ignored him and went inside the house without permission. Saitama just followed her with a dumb expression.

"Your house is really small," she said, already starting with insulting him. for real what did he ever do to her? "But why is it so clean? Did you do it this by your self?" She said.

"Huh... oh that, yes I did it." yeah we know he is lying about it, Genos did it. "Can you tell me what you're doing here?" he once again asked hoping to get an answer without insults.

"I was bored, so I decided to come here," Tatsumaki said, looking around the house. She couldn't believe someone like him could clean this good. It's just unreal, she knows him for 2 days.

"So... I was planning to watch my favorite series," He said. She nodded and followed him. They made popcorn and drinks, she still doesn't know if she will like the series or not. They sat on the couch ready. Saitama started the episode.

**3 Hours And 24 Minutes Later...**

They watched 10 episodes already, it was fun she thought they laughed so many times I think 5 times per episode, "This anime, is pretty boring." She said, to not make obvious that she enjoyed it. She looked at Saitama, he was... bored. she always wonders why is he so bored? "Hey, Baldy why are you so bored?" She asked.

"Oh that. I'm too strong." He said, He looked at Tatsu, she is holding her laugh.

"C'mon, don't be so cocky. Don't think you're stronger than me." She said. Why does he think he is too strong? I bet he can't defeat me. King and Blast are even stronger than him. She was about to say something.

**BOOM!**

they stood up and looked out the window wondering where that sound came from. They both thought it was just another monster,

"What was that?" Saitama asked not that shocked,

"Must be a monster." She replied. She has the same expression as Saitama. "Hey, I challenge you."

"Huh? what do you mean," he asked.

"Who can first find and kill that monster, is the winner. The loser has to do anything the winner wants for one day." She said smirking. She knows she gonna win for sure. I know he won't agree since he knows I'll win. There's no way he would win.

"Sure."

"Haha, I knew i-" wait did he just agree. He must be too cocky. "Ok then, Go!" she yelled without saying 'ready, 1, 2, 3' she speeds up, moving 758 miles per hour, so did Saitama.

**{o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o****}**

"Incinerate!" Genos shot his cannot to three Tiger level monsters. turning them into literal black sand. you're wondering why he is killing monsters here. Cuz they are to close to Saitama's apartment. He came across a Demon level monster,

"I'm the ultima-" The monster was about to tell his backstory until Genos Incinerated before he had a chance. He felt something flying at high speed. He looked up and saw a green light flying towards him. He is ready to fight against that thing. His incinerate cannon is ready to shoot at it until he was lifted up.

"Wait, this green light, I know somewhere," Genos said. He looked up and saw it was the infamous Tornado of Terror a.k.a Terrible Tornado. "What are you doing here?" he asked.

"None of your business." She replied looking around, she looked at the monster I just barbecued. She looks angry. "Did you killed that monster?" She asked

"Of course I did, who do you think as firepower here?" he said. Why is she angry about a dead monster? he thought.

"Damn it!" She yelled cursing the universe. what the? why is she angry?

"ahem, Tornado? What's wrong?" He asked her.

"None of your business." She said letting go of Genos and flying away. what was wrong with her? Man, she is so weird. guess I need to go back to Saitama, he thought and went off.

**{o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o****}**

"Looks like there are no monsters, maybe we were wrong," Saitama said. Or it could be that Tatsumaki killed it already. Guess I will head back home.

"Ring! Ring!" Saitama took his phone out (Btw he didn't have his hero custom on) "Hello?" Saitama said on the phone.

_"Saitama, There is a Dragon Level Monster nearby City Z. go there, we will send reinforcements." _Said a worker in the Hero Association.

"Sure, but I don't need reinforcements." He added and went. He jumped 101Km high he can see City Z and the other nearby cities. H started falling faster and faster until he was able to see the monster. He moved up there, he can control where he wants to fall, He landed 50 meters away from the monster.

The monster saw the badly, Monster started walking towards Saitama until they were 5 meters away from each other. "Who are you?" The monster asked.

"Hm? oh me, I'm a hero for fun," Saitama replied Dead bored.

"What kind of bad backstory is tha-" He got punched before he could say anything else. He called the hero association to let them know he handled the monster.

**20 Minutes Later...**

Genos finally was home, he could have come here in less than 1 minute, but he was walking. He opened the door, his eyes widened at what he saw. Tatsumaki was here sleeping the couch. "What is Tornado doing here?" he said to himself. He tried not to wake up her, he called Saitama.

"Hey, Saitama sensei."He said on the phone. He wants to ask what Tatsumaki is doing here. "Do you know why Tornado is here?"

_"Oh, you mean Tatsu? I don't know, she just came here because she was bored."_ Saitama casually replied,

"Oh, sorry Master for calling you something that useless," Genos replied.

_"I'm almost home, can you make something to eat?" _Saitama asked.

"Yes, Master." Genos said dead serious.

* * *

Saitama opened the door and went into the house. He smelt something delicious, he knew it was Genos. "Ah, Genos can make delicious foods." He said smiling. he went into the kitchen and saw Genos. "Hey, Genos."

"Welcome back, Master," Genos said, smiling. He is making noodles, chicken legs, etc. "Tornado is still sleeping btw."

"Oh okay," He said, he wanted to sit on the couch but she was already sleeping on there. How can he relax now, when when I'm not allowed to sit on the most comfortable thing? He came closer to her to lift up and bring her to his bed and go back to the couch, and watch TV. but it didn't happen what he wanted to happen, instead she wake's up. Saitama still holding her.

She became completely red. What is he doing? "You..." Getting angry, "you pervert!" She yelled and flew out of the window.

Saitama's only thought where "What the?" Why did she go away suddenly? He just wanted to relocate her. Wait she not on my couch anymore. He smiled,

"Mission successfully failed." He jumped on his couch and went to watch his Favorite Tv series.

**{o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o****}**

"Master, the food is ready," he said, Saitama paused his tv-series and went to sit on the chair ready to eat it. "Mmmm, This is delicious, you seem to never disappoint me," he said enjoying his food.

"Thank you, Master," He said accepting the compliment. "Master Saitama. Did you defeat monsters today?" he asked.

"Hm? yes, I did, why?" he replied waiting for an answer.

"You raised to Rank 10," he said. smiling "And I raised to rank 15."(was he already rank 15? I think not)

"We are a step closer to rank 1," Saitama said smiling, not for himself but for Genos. Since he didn't care about ranks.

"No, master you are a step closer to rank 1," Genos said his mouth full of chicken.

"Huh, sure?" he said not really caring, I was just enjoying my food, and he brings the hero association in here. I'm tired I need to sleep. "Hey, Genos. Gonna sleep ok."

"Yes, Master." Genos, as he is watching Saitama walks away. "Good night, Master." Saitama Looked back to Genos and said. "You too." Saitama walked to his room. He jumped on his bed ready sleep. He closed his eyes slowly, and so he went to his dream world. In his dream, he is finally free for reality, He can have strong opponents there.

**{o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o****}**

_Next Chapter: The Mother ship_

* * *

_**Hey, Guys sorry for this chapter taking so long**_

_**I forget about the story because of 'Call Of Duty: Warzone' it's a good game btw. **__**Not only that I was sick. But this chapter was supposed to come out Monday. Thankfully I had enough willpower to continue. Yes, all the upcoming chapters will be 3k or 4k long. There are so many non-canon parts in here, I hope my grammar is improved. And so I see you next time. Bye.**_


End file.
